Taxista
by HugoB
Summary: Basado en el filme de los años 70. Banba Shinya se dedica a ser taxista ya que le resulta muy difícil conciliar el sueño, ella olvida su infancia y con ello también a Mahiru pero su vida dará varios giros inesperados. Si, muy mal summary pero pasen a leer. M por el lenguaje y futuros capítulos.
1. Nuevo Trabajo

**Hola fandom de AnR! pues para empezar quiero darle las gracias a Cardigan-san por apoyarme con este fic. Espero que les guste esta historia ya que es la primera que escribo. Bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir. Disfrutenlo!**

La noche puede ser para algunos un momento para reflexionar o para otro el momento para descansar. Varias personas cumplen un labor nocturno, desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer, a veces con el fin de tener dinero para mantener una familia, tener ingresos como alguien soltero o quízas sólo por que no tienes nada más que hacer y si te van a pagar mientras matas tiempo es algo que vale la pena.

Por ejemplo están los taxistas, ellos por la noche sólo pueden la lluvia mojar el parabrisas del automóvil, las luces borrosas gracias al calor humano que empaña todos los cristales por dentro y también observan el asfalto mojado. También como algunos autos manejan con mayor precaución por el clima, desacelerando y prendiendo las luces de neblina para no sufrir algún accidente que posiblemente el seguro no les pueda cubrir aunque es casi certero que la mayoría no posea alguno. A otros no les importa el clima y se dan el lujo de ir a la velocidad que quieran aumentado el riesgo para los conductores y a la vez las posibilidades de mojar a los caminantes que se encuentran en la acera. Es increíble cuantas cosas puede ver un taxista en una noche tranquila

Pero todo este mundo era completamente desconocido por cierta chica vestida por unos jeans desgastados más no rotos, una camisa a cuadros y una chamarra que le quedaba grande de material parecido al de un impermeable, había ido a una oficina de taxistas por impulso ya que una persona le había comentado de que una manera fácil de hacer dinero en aquella ciudad era ejerciendo esa profesión, y ahora estaba ahí a las 9am. Entró a hablar con la persona que correspondía y le entregó una hoja que contenía información de ella como su nombre y su domicilio. Ella tenía una mirada seria y un poco escalofriante pero a la vez daba la sensación de que no era una persona bastante inteligente pero ella estaba acostumbrada a que pensarán así de ella. El telefono de un cubículo sonó pero al parecer nadie contestó, finalmente el hombre que estaba delante de ella habló

-Bueno, entonces dime por que quieres ser taxista Banba Shinya? -dijo indiferente el hombre

-Principalmente por que no puedo dormir por las noches -dijo en voz baja la mujer sólo moviendo sus ojos amatistas mientras su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil

-Sabes que existen los cines porno cierto?

-Si, ya lo intenté y no funcionó -la chica que era peliplateada observaba todo detalladamente pero sin mover ni un poco la cabeza

-Ya veo...a que te dedicas?

-Por los últimos meses sólo doy vueltas por el transporte subterráneo, los autobuses y bueno pensé un poco y si voy a hacer eso...bueno, al menos me pagarán

-Entiendo -el hombre apuntaba unas costas en una libreta para después mirar a la chica- quieres trabajar en la zona norte? el sur? quizás el oeste?

-Trabajaré donde sea y cuando sea

-Incluso los días festivos sean católicos, cristianos , judíos, etc? -dijo el hombre levantando la ceja

-Donde sea y cuando sea

-De acuerdo, ahora dejame ver tu licencia de chofér -Banba sin despegar los ojos de la persona que estaba frente a ella sacó su licencia y se la dio- tienes buen historial cómo chofer?

-Tan limpio como mi conciencia -la peliplateada sonrió ante su broma

-Quieres hacerte la graciosa? No eres la primera, siempre viene alguien a hacerse el gracioso y si vienes a hacer eso puedes largárte al carajo en este momento, entendiste?

-Lo siento señor, no lo decía en serio -Banba en ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su rostro hasta que el hombre habló

-Salud?

-Limpia

-Edad?

-21

-Educación?

-Mmm un poquito...de aquí y allá...tu sabes

-Entiendo, historial criminal?

-Soy libre desde hace unos 3 años

-Estuviste en prisión?

-Más bien en rehabilitación

-Sabes? -decía el hombre mientras posaba su espalda en la silla en el que estaba sentado- yo también estuve en rehabilitación...que pasa? necesitas un trabajo para pagar tus medicamentos? tienes que trabajar debajo de la luna?

-Sólo quiero trabajar más horas...que es eso de "trabajar debajo de la luna"? -dijo un poco disgustada la chica

-Nada importante, sólo llena estos formularios y ven mañana en el cambio de turno -el hombre le dio unos cuantos papeles y la peliplateada salió del lugar

Al salir le dió un pequeño vistazo al garaje donde se guardaban los automóviles de colos amarrilos y que el la parte superior un letrero que no se alcanzaba a distinguir que decía. Se podía observar algunos estacionados, otros saliendo, algunos entrando, y algunas conversaciones entre los choferes. Al salir casi es atropellada pero siguió su camino dejando atrás a un hombre que le pedía disculpas. La calle estaba bastante vacía pero Banba encajaba perfectamente en el panorama, a los pocos metros Shinya abrió un frasco de pastillas que tenía guardado en sus ropas y trago 4 . Shinya no era una persona loca pero era catalogada así por su manía de anotar en una libreta lo que pasaba o pensaba cada día. La verdad es que estuvo en prisión a los 16 años pero fue transladada a un centro de rehabilitación mental poco tiempo después entró en rehabilitación por una crisis nerviosa que había sufrido en su celda, en aquel tiempo fue encerrada porque se dedicó a matar jovenes inocentes porque pensaba que conspiraban en su contra pero cuando inventó que ella estaba en una especie de grupo que reunía a 12 asesinas y un objetivo en un sólo mismo lugar fue cuando las autoridades supieron que era un problema mental y muy probablemente no sabía que había matado a esas personas y la trasladaron, ahí supieron que padecía de un transtorno de identidad disociativo y los medicos se encargaron por todos los medios de bloquear a una de las personalidades y lo lograron...al parecer una era Shinya y la otra era Mahiru pero esta última fue la que desapareció hasta al día de hoy aunque había sospechas que esa era la personalidad original. Ahora ella no recuerda del todo los motivos del por qué la encerraron más que por haber matado a 34 personas y que fue a rehabilitación para no volver a hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento fue directamente a la única mesa del lugar para comenzar a escribir. El apartamento era un desastre en cuanto a orden y limpieza pero poco le importaba a Banba ya que sólo iba a dormir, comer y ducharse. Cuando cerró las cortinas a excepción de una y encontro algo con que escribir empezó con su bitácora

 _"Mayo 10_

 _Gracias a todas las fuerzas divinas, físicas, o lo que sea por que existe la lluvia. Por ahora limpiado la basura y suciedad de las aceras y del asfalto. Ahora puedo trabajar muchas horas...de 6pm hasta las 6am o incluso hasta las 8am, 6 días a la semana y a veces hasta 7 días a la semana. Si...son muchas horas pero al menos me mantienen ocupada, puedo ganar 300 o incluso 350 en cuanto a dinero a la semana, a veces más cuando no ponga mucha atención al contador del taxi"_

Banba cerró la libreta y se fue a recostar para quedarse dormida pero no sin antes habiendo dejado todas las luces encendidas pues la oscuridad le recordaban esos años en rehabilitación. A la noche siguiente Shinya llegó a la oficina de taxis y tomó el que le dijeron que podía usar y al poco tiempo inició su trayecto. Nuevamente llovía pero no intensamente, era una suave llovizna, a Banba le gustaba la lluvia, según ella ayudaba a limpiar las porquerías de las ciudad. Esa noche no había tanto tráfico de autos pero Shinya aun así se sentía molesta; el ver a las prostitutas, los ladrones y los que eran drogadictos. Hizo una pausa y aparcó para escribir su nueva bitácora para cuando salía a trabajar

 _"Mayo 11_

 _En la noche es cuando salen esos animales. La putas, pordioseros, sodomitas, trasvestidos y maricones de mal gusto, drogadictos, toxicómanos. Todo es asqueroso y venal. Espero que algún día una lluvia de verdad se lleve todo esa mierda de las calles. Voy a todos lados a todas horas durante mi turno. Llevo a gente del sur al centro, del centro al oeste, del oeste al norte, etc. No me importa, me da lo mismo. Pero al parecer a unos les importa mucho. Hay algunos que no aceptan negros, homosexuales o gente maloliente. A mi me da completamente igual. Pero hay noches que cuando regresó al garaje tengo que limpiar semen del asiento trasero ya que en ocasiones unos hombres se suben al taxi con una puta barata y simplemente el cerdo no se puede esperar a bajarse para reclamar por lo que pagó. Algunas noches limpio sangre."_

Definitivamente al ser taxista de noche no era el trabajo más maravilloso de todos pero a Banba no le importaba si de esa forma se mantenía ocupada y ganaría dinero. Siempre al salir del trabajo a las 6am tomaba sus 4 pastillas para el estrés y se encaminaba al cine. Pero no a cualquier cine, si no a un cine porno, por más demente que pareciera Shinya visitaba estos cines a veces simplemente por que no teníanada mejor que hacer, no tenía a su familia cerca y no tenía amigos. Para entrar comprabas un boleto en una sola y diminuta taquilla, abría una misera puerta y a sólo a dos pasos estaba una dulcería. Cualquiera diría que es algo enfermizo que haya dulcería en un cine porno pero con el hecho de ir a ver pornografía a un lugar con personas ajenas a ti ya es que una persona no estaba sana mentalmente. A Shinya le daba muy poca importancia lo que pensarán de ella, simpre que acudía compraba una bolsa de palomitas de maíz, una soda de cola y unos cuantos dulces. Si bien Shinya no se metía a esos lugares para ver porno, no, era el único lugar cercano donde tendría un lugar donde no se distrajera por nada y comenzaba nuevamente a escribir su bitácora matutina

 _"Mayo 12_

 _Llevo 12 horas trabajando y sigo sin poder dormir...Carajo! Los días duran y duran y duran que parecen no acabar. Lo único que necesitaba era darle algún maldito sentido a mi vida porque no creo que alguien deba dedicar su miserable vida entera a auntoanalizarse morbosamente. Creo que debe convertirse en persona como el resto de la gente. Pero la vi por primera vez esta mañana cuando regresaba al garaje, estaba en la cede de propaganda de la candidata por la alcandía Meichi Yuri en el centro. Tenía puesto un vertido blanco, aparecíó como un ángel de entre toda la inmundicia de la ciudad. Se que esta sola por su mirada, ellos no pueden tocarla"_

Tras recordar aquel momento que olvidó por la meticulosa limpieza que hizo al taxi, su cuerpo se sintío más tranquilo y logró conciliar el sueño. Sin más Shinya volvió a su apartamento a dormir las miseras 3 horas de sueño que tenía en todo el dia

Aquella mujer que había captado la atención de la peliplateada era la lider de la campaña de Meichi Yuri, una hermosa mujer que efectivamente llevaba un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar el cabello color melotcotón de este y sus ojos verdosos aquella mujer tenía el nombre de Hanabusa Sumireko

 **Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y diganme si les gustaría que la continuara. No olviden dejar review ya que me puede ayudar a mejor y los comentarios positivos y negativos son aceptados**


	2. Aquella mujer

**Lectores! es un placer traerles este cap que pude subir hasta hoy, este semestre de la universidad está un poco pesado pero aquí les dejo este cap un poco más extenso.**

Aquella construcción de color gris que descataba por el uso de de enormes cristales de unos 4 metros de alto desde el suelo, unos pocos extensos escalones antes de entrar pero sobre todo por tener gigantescas pancartas con el rostro de la candidata presidencial Meichi Yuri.

Además de su rostro tenía unos adornos con los colores de la bandera del país agredando las fechas de los días que estarían en la ciudad y el día de las elecciones, incluyendo de igual forma el lema de la candidata. Pero otra de las cosas que llamaban la atención era que la construcción estaba ubicada en la esquina que unía las calles más transitadas. Ya dentro de la sede, los colores de la bandera se hacían presentes. Aunque había bastantes personas trabajando ahí, resaltaba la conversación que tenía por teléfono una chica castaña.

-Si, lo entiendo. Pero nos entregaron dos cajas repletas de botones electorales, son como unos 5 mil -decía una chica llamada Kenmochi Shiena mientras sostenía un botón, vestía ropa bastante formal ya que era una de las personas que manejaban todo en la sede- sobre lo de antes, el lema es "ustedes y nosotros somos el progreso" y lleva "ustedes" subrayado. Entonces abro las cajas y tienen subrayado "nosotros" , ahora se lee comos "ustedes y nosotros somos el progreso"...Que no es lo mismo, se lee muy diferente...No voy a pelear si esto tiene solución fácil...claro que se la digo, nosotros no pagaremos los botones de acuerdo? gracias.  
En cuanto colgó el teléfono fue llamada por Sumireko que tenía su escritorio a unos pocos metros cerca de uno de los cristales y un poco alejada de la entrada principal, si alguien se parará en la entrada podría ver sin ningún problema a Hanabusa.

-Este informe ya esta listo, hay que dárselo a Mizorogui para que lo revise. Si lo aprueba envía una copia a todas las sedes.

-También necesito una copia del artículo en el periódico -decía Shiena mientras tomaba los papeles.

-No olvides las nuevas fotos.

-Claro que no. Escucha, debemos poner más énfasis en el programa de asistencia social obligatoria, esa es la política que importa.

-Primero la persona, depués la política -dijo sonriente Sumireko a la vez que tomaba asiento- la senadora Meichi es una mujer dinámica. Una mujer de gran inteligencia, interesante, vigorosa, fascinante-

-Olvidaste "atractiva" -dijo la castaña haciendo burla a su compañera

-No, no olvide "atractiva" -Sumireko vió a Shiena con una mirada entre fulminación y diversión

-Dios, escuchate. Pareces que estas vendiendo enjuague bucal

-Precisamente eso hacemos -dijo con sarcasmo la oji azul

-Tenemos permiso para hacer eso?

-Muy graciosa

-Nos podríamos meter en problemas si lo hicieramos, mi tío esta preso por hacer algo así...bueno, no en prisión exactamente pero cuando eres casado todo es una

prisión

-Mira allá -la oji azul, ignoró lo que le dijo Kenmochi- notas algo?

-No, que pasa? -Shiena miraba en dirección a donde lo hacía Hanabusa

-Pues ponte los lentes

-De acuerdo, un segundo -la verdad era que la castaña traía puestos sus lentes y sólo se quedo inmóvil hasta que nuevamente habló- listo

-Esa taxista no ha dejado de mirarnos

Estacionada justamente en frente en la entrada principal, Shinya observaba a Sumireko mientras bebía un vaso de soda con un popote, miraba perdidamente los ojos azules de aquella mujer de la cuál desconocía su nombre

-Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí? -preguntó Shiena

-No tengo idea, pero creo que mucho tiempo -dijo Sumireko sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer

-Te molesta? -la castaña hizo que Hanabusa la voltera a ver

-La verdad no -dijo un poco seria

-Se que quieres decir "si" y estás siendo sarcástica

-Vaya, eres demasiado lista -decía con una sonrisa la chica con cabello color melocotón

-Bueno, intento serlo. Mira, voy a desempeñar mi papel valiente y saldré-

-Buena suerte Shiena -dijo sonriente Sumireko

-Y le diré que se vaya...y no necesito suerte, gracias

-Claro que la necesitas pero crees que no -ambos se movieron de lugar. La castaña iba hacia la puerta y Hanabusa sólo la seguía para ver como resultaban las cosas

Mientras tanto, la peli plateada seguía viendo a esa mujer que había capturado su atención. Le hablaron del amor una vez y esta segura que de eso se trataba. Como casi todos los días esta lloviendo, Shinya dió un sorbo a su bebida y en ese instante Shiena abría su paraguas para acercarse a la venta del automóvil

-Oiga esta bloqueando la entrada, puede-Sin dejar terminar de hablar a la castaña, la peli plateada arrancó el auto y salió de ahí rapidamente

Ahora en su turno de noche, la chica estaba esperando la luz verde para seguir su trayecto, Shinya trataba de evitar que se subieran hombres adinerados con prostitutas, estaba harta de limpiar fluídos humanos todas las noches. Pasó en frente de un popular cine y recogió a una chica de piel negra, la peli plateada anotó donde recogió a la mujer, encendió el contador y comenzó a dirigirse a la ubicación dada. Aunque cuando recién comenzaba a avanzar vió a un hombre de unos 40 años siendo demasiado cariñoso con una niña con no más de 12 años. Lo miró con asco y prosiguió a adentrarse a la ciudad. El contador avanzaba y avanzaba, Shinya habia sincronizado sus viajes con los semáforos de las calles para así tener luz verde y apresurarse en dejar a las personas en sus destinos, la mujer quería llegar a un reconocido hotel y le dejo a la chica uno 5% extra tan sólo por darse prisa. La peli plateada guardo sus ganancias en su caja de cartón donde ponía su dinero, anotó donde terminó el viaje y arrancó de nueva cuenta pero esta vez el letrero que decía "disponible" estaba apagado. Era su hora de descanso  
Shinya se había hecho amiga de otras chicas que eran casi de la misma edad pero que vivian todas juntas, algo que jamás haría la peli plateada. Se dirigía a la cafetería donde paraban todas ellas, tenía ganas de sentirse acompañada pero no de hablar. Al estar afuera escuchaba la imponente voz de Namatame aunque ella estuviera adentro, estaba contando una de sus típicas historias que aunque fueran muy fantásticas eran reales

-Imagínate, una chica con pestañas largas y perfectas naturales, sus labios pintados "Rouge"

-No se llama "Rouge", es "rosado", mi esposa lo usa -decía una chica llamada Suzu o algo así recordaba la peli plateada, Shinya entró y la primera en saludarla fue Namatame

-Shinya!

-Hola Namatame -dijo con desganas la chica pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Dentro de lo que cabía le caia bien aquella mujer peliroja

-Es "rosado" es uno que trae pincelito -insistía Suzu

-Hay que preguntarle a Shinya, es toda una don Juan

-Un café por favor -dijo Shinya queriendo omitir la conversación que tenías sus compañeras

-Bueno, no importa que maquillaje era. También llevaba un perfume caro, de esos que tienen pulverizador -decía fascinada la peliroja- Y ahora, pon atención. Estamos a la mitad del puente principal, el que esta oscuro y que esta lleno de autos estacionados y esta mujer que era preciosa...se cambia las medias!

-No! -sorprendida Suzu

-Oh si

-Entonces que hiciste o que? -dijo la chica que tenía el cabello celeste mientras tomaba un poco de su café

-Pues apago el contador, brinco al asiento trasero, me quito la camisa y le digo "sabes lo que significa esto?" y me responde " es amor!" y enloqueció. Me dijo que fue la mejor experiencia de su vida -Suzu empieza a reír y también la peli plateada- me dejo propina de unos 200 y su número de teléfono en una playa

-Oye Shinya te presento formalmente a Suzu y a Kouko -hasta eso momento Shinya notó la presencia de otra chica que no conocía, simplemente las saludó con la mirada

-Oye Shinya no tendrás unas 5 monedas?

-No ves que sólo recibe billetes? -le dijo Namatame a Suzu- Oye Shinya que tal todo hasta ahora?

-Como me ha ido quieres decir? -tomó la mitad de su cafe de un sorbo y contestó- me acabo de enterar que rajaron el pedazos a un taxista de la compañia vecina

-Le atacaron?

-Si, le quitaron media oreja -dijo indiferente Shinya

-Donde pasó eso? -preguntó Kouko

-Dijeron que por la calle 134 -se hizó un silencio hasta que Namatame habló

-Jodida zona de negros -ante la expresión que casi fue gritada por Namatame Shinya se pusó tensa, ya que desde que entró había visto un grupo de hombres de piel negra que no se veían nada amigables. Vestidos con sombreros planos y con traje, daban la impresión de ir armados. Pero no se tensó por la presencia de los hombres, sino que sintío un impulso de enfrentarlos pero a la vez no quería eso

-Tu vas por todos lados no Shinya? -no hubo respuesta- Shinya!

-Si

-Te puedes topar con clientes dementes no? -preguntó Suzu

-Si, ya me han tocado

-Vas un arma? -volvió a preguntar?

-No

-Quieres una?

-No

-Si alguna vez quieres una llamame, se de alguien que te las dará a un buen precio. Hay mucho cabrón suelto y hay que tener cuidado -declaró la peli celeste  
Shinya puso su antiácido en un recipiente con agua y escuchaba lo que decían pero sus ojos estaban en como hacia burbujas la pastilla al entrar en contacto con el agua

-Yo nunca he usado la mia, no me gusta. Pero siempre es bueno usarla para asustar -dijo Kouko

-Bueno chicos, es hora de ir a trabajar -dijo Suzu levantandose de su lugar- Oye Shinya estas interesada en vender esto

La peli celeste le mostro un montón de hierba en una bolsa, Shinya sabía que era así que se negó casi inmediatamente. No queria volver a ser atrapada y menos por algo así. Mientras comia se puso a pensar nuevamente en la chica de ojos azules y cabello color melocotón, el día de mañana, mañana hablaría con ella. Iría hasta ella en la sede y le hablaría directamente

 **Tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar nuevamente pero ustedes saben que la escuela quita mucho tiempo para el ocio pero todo por el título para trabajar. Nos lemos pronto lectores!**  
 **No podré contestar los reviews por el momento pero en unos días lo haré, lo prometo.**


	3. Primer encuentro

Suzu se habia ido de aquel lugar dejando a sus compañeras solas pero lo que antes era una plática fluida desapareció, ahora Namatame, Kouko y Shinya estaban en silencio en cual era incómodo para las primeras dos pero para la peliplateada era la mejor forma de descansar.

Al día siguiente como era costumbre estaba desde temprano Sumireko, ni siquiera ella entendía porque se esforzaba tanto en aquellon pero le era recomfortante. Para tomarse un pequeño descanso decidió jugarle una broma inocente a Shiena, "será interesante ver como reacciona, siempre es tan seria..." decidió juntar papeles minimizados en pequeñas y arugadas bolas. Las puso en un vaso y las guardó en su escritorio. Se aseguró que la castaña no viera el vaso y en otro sirvió un poco de agua, y se empeñó en que Shiena viera como servía agua en un vaso blanco que impedía ver el contenido. Regresó nuevamente a su escritorio y lo cambió por el que contenía las bolas de papel, se acercó silenciosamente y cuando estuvo frente a ella bricó y le lanzó todo el contenido

-Oh cielos!...lo-lo siento mucho! -decía preocupada la ojiazul

-Pero que dem-

-No hay nada...- Sumireko sonrió al ver la reacción de Shiena. Al principio se asustó ya que estaba usando una máquina de escribir y posiblemente imaginó que el agua la pudo haber dañado. Pero al ver que sólo habia papel su al rededor estaba conmosionada

-Eres muy alegre y graciosa Sumireko -dijo sonriente la castaña, pero su tono de voz se volvió a uno más serio- gracias por el ataque al corazón

-De nada, ahora que recuerdo quieres ver algo? -decía la ojiazul mientras buscaba algo en las bolsas de su saco blanco

-Maldita sea, espera un momento -Shiena puso cara de preocupación y comenzó a presionar unas teclas en la máquina

-Que sucede? -Sumireko colocaba unos cerillos en el escritorio de la castaña

-Escribí "quieres ver algo?" por error -la chica miró un poco cansada a la ojiazul- que cosa quieres enseñarme?

-Imagina esto...-Sumireko tomó el pulgar y meñique de la castaña-si te faltasen estos...dos dedos en... esta mano y...- se paró detrás de la chica y tomó su antebrazo- no tuvieras este brazo, cómo prenderias un fósforo?

-No podría -Shiena estaba por dirigirse a escribir nuevamente pero la oji azul la detuvo

-No seas aburrida, intentalo!

-Insisto en que no podría -dijo seria la castaña

-Ah no? -la sonrisa de Sumireko era desafiante

-Bueno...será difícil -la sonrisa de la ojiazul seguía siendo desafiante y Shiena cedió- está bien, lo intentaré

La castaña logró tomar la pequeña caja y el fósforo, este último lo colocó en su boca y con los dedos que tenía premitido usar movía la caja cerca de su boca para crear friccón y encenderlo. Entonces se le cayó tanto la caja como el fósforo

-Bien, recuperé mi pulgar por un segundo...Dios es grande! -la chica lo estuvo intentando e intentando pero apesar de usar toda su mano derecha para sostener la caja y tener alrededor de su boca lleno de saliva por tener entre los dientes el fósforo no lo logró- ves? te dije que no podría

-Sabes? -Sumireko hacia el esfuerzo de no reírse mientras ayudaba a la la castaña a limpiarse- el joven que trabaja en el quiosco puede hacerlo

-Si, pero yo no trabajo en un quiosco -Shiena comenzó a escribir nuevamente en la maquina ante la mirada de su compañera- además conociendo esta zona seguro es italiano

-No lo es

-Segura?

-Es negro

-Bueno, pero si hubiese sido italiano sería un ladrón. Porque asi son los mafiosos sabes?

-De verdad? -Sumireko preguntó curiosa

-Si, cuando alguien hace mal un trabajo le cortan los dedos o incluso la mano si en verdad no lo hizo bien

-Cuentame más sobre ellos... -la ojiazul se recargó en el escritorio de su compañera y esta se alejó un poco de aquella máquina

-Pensaras que es broma pero es completamente cierto -la castaña aclaró un poco su voz- cuanto matan a un soplón dejan un canario muerto sobre su cadáver, es algo simbólico

-Por qué matarian un canario y no una paloma?

-No tengo idea...ya se! -dijo Shiena tomando por sorpresa a la otra chica- porque a una paloma la tienes que atrapar, en cambio a un canario lo compras y pum! lo matas ahi mismo

-Es una hipótesis interesante...-dijo Sumireko asombrada por lo que le habia dicho la castaña

Unas horas más tarde y como era costumbre, exactamente al medio día, Shinya miraba desde su taxi a aquella chica de ojos azules y sedoso cabello. Pero esa vez seria diferente a las otras, ya que la peli plateada estaba vestida con unos pantalones que no lucían tan viejos, sus botas vaqueras, una camisa de cuadros grises sin corbata y encima un saco color rojo oscuro. Estaba vestida asi ya que se animaría a hablar con aquella chica. Se bajó un poco temerosa de su taxi y caminó con paso tranquilo hasta entrar a la sede.

Una vez adentro las personas lo miraban, unas con duda y otros con desprecio pero eso poco le importaba a Shinya, ella ya sabia a lo que iba y miraba en direcciones diferentes para actuar lo más normal posible. Entonces vió que la molesta castaña se habia acercado a Sumireko en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que le tomó a la peliplateada entrar a la sede "ya estoy aqui, no importa si ella esta también". Sumireko se sintió intranquila pero a la vez aquella peli plateada le llamaba la atención. Shinya sonrió ligeramente y se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con la ojiazul

-Hola, quisiera ser voluntaria

-Bien, venga conmigo -la castaña miraba con desprecio a esa chica, la reconoció inmediatamente y no la iba dejar hablar con Sumireko. Shinya se molestó un poco ella pero no iba a arruinar todos sus planes

-No, lo quiero hablar con ella...con todo respeto -la castaña miró preocupada a la ojiazul para que esta le hiciera un gesto para que se fuera. Cuando se quedaron a solas Sumireko miraba curiosa a la chica que tenía enfrente

-Por qué crees que debas hablarlo conmigo?

-Simple, porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto -aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a la ojiazul, se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreir

-Gracias...Pero que te parece Meichi? -las palabras de la chica destruyeron toda confianza en la peliplateada por un momento, "mierda! olvide planear eso!"

-Bueno...yo -Shinya miró en todas direcciones buscando palabras para pensar una respuesta

-Yuri Meichi, la mujer a la quien quieres ayudar para que llegue a la presidencia

-Bueno, seguramente será una buena lider aunque no conozca muy bien su política, pero será buena lider -Sumireko escribió unas palabras en una libreta

-Quieres poner carteles?

-Si, puedo ponerlos -dijo sonriente la peli plateada. Sumireko sonrió traviesamente

-Y dime...que opinas de la postura del senador? -nuevamente toda confianza se iba de Shinya "supongo que no se dara cuenta si digo lo mismo"

-No se cual es exactamente su postura pero seguro es buena

-Estás segura sobre eso?

-Si -la peli plateada levantó un poco la vista y logró ver que la castaña la vigilaba desde lejos

-Bueno, todos aquí trabajamos día y noche. Si quieres ayudar ve con el hombre de ahi y

-Verás trabajo de noche como taxista, asi que es difícil para mi...trabajar durante el día, asi que-

-Entonces que es lo que quieres con exactitud? -dijo seria Sumireko. Shinya se sintió acorralada contra la pared y decidió hacer las cosas directas

-Dime, quieres venir a tomar un café conmigo y no se, quizás comer un poco de tarta? -preguntó la peli plateada con ua sonrisa. Nuevamente la ojiazul se sorprendió por la respuesta

-Dime por qué deberia? -preguntó igualmente con una sonrisa

-Qué te diga por qué? pues... -Shinya se acercó un poco más a la chica- siento que eres una persona solitaria. Pasó por aquí seguido y siempre que te veo aqui, apesar de que hay mucha gente al rededor de ti y tienes todo esto es tu escritorio se que no significan nada para ti. Después entre y te conocí, por la forma en que hablas y como tienes la mirada...se que no eres feliz...y que necesitas algo, llamalo si quieres un amigo

-Y tu serás mi amigo? -decía con voz seria Sumireko, aquellas palabras de la chica habian tocado algo dentro de ella

-Si -Shinya volvió a sonreir. Sumireko suspiró pesadamente y pensaba que responder, logró ver como Shiena pasaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio y notó como la peli plateada se puso algo nerviosa

-Es algo difícil tomar coraje y ver a preguntartelo, asi que, que dices? aceptas? -Sumireko miraba con duda a Shinya- son sólo unos minutos, a la vuelta de la esquina...yo puedo protegerte -la peli plateada sonrió y alzó un puño, causando la risa de la ojiazul - vamos sólo tómate un pequeño descanso

Sumireko lo volvió a pensar, salir por un rato con aquella peli plateada seria algo interesante. De nueva cuenta volvió a mirar a Shiena mirandolas con preocupación. Sonrió al ver la actitud de su compañera. Miró Shinya que aun mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y después miró su reloj

-Tengo un descanso a las 16 hrs, si vienes-

-Hoy a las 16? -preguntó sorprendida la peli plateada

-Asi es

-Estaré aquí

-Se que lo haras -rió brevemente Sumireko por la personalidad de la chica

-Te espero en la puerta? -preguntó Shinya un poco titubeante

-Si

-Bien -la peli plateada tomó la mano de la otra chica- me llamó Shinya, cual es tu nombre?

-Sumireko -sonrió la ojiazul mientras estrechaba la mano de Shinya "me invitas a salir y no sabes mi nombre? "

-Te agradezco que aceptaras -la peli plateada se dió la vuelta y caminó a la salida, por su parte Sumireko no pudo dejar de sonreir "Con que Shinya... esto será interesante

 **Lo había prometido y finalmente esta aqui...ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que actualizo tan temprano ._. diablos. Que les ha parecido esta cap? Por fin se conocen estas dos chicas pero esto apenas empieza...**  
 **Al igual que como mi otro fic actualizaré en unos dos días máximo este. Ya saben, como regalo de navidad jajaja**  
 **No olviden dejar review, dar follow o fav. Feliz navidad lectores y nos vemos en unos días!**


	4. Una cita

**_Nota: Los "LP" son los album de acetato o vinilo, los enormes. Recuerden que son los años 70_**

La peliplateada estaba desde que el reloj marcaba 15:45, Kenmochi la había visto llegar pero no le dijo nada a Sumireko que de alguna forma habia terminado antes su trabajo que le correspondía antes de su descanso.

-De verdad vas a salir con aquella mujer? -preguntaba curiosa la castaña- no crees que es un poco arriesgado?

-Qué tiene de malo salir un poco a respirar aire urbano con alguien a quien no conoces pero que ha dicho que le eres la persona más hermosa que haya visto? en lo personal me resulta muy atrayente

-Por diós, sólo escuchate! No sabemos nada sobre ella, que tal si es de esas mujeres que secuestran a otras para prostituirlas?

-Es completamente ilógico, pues vino hasta mi escritorio. La ví bastante tiempo como para recordarla y tu hiciste lo mismo- decía de forma acusadora la oji azul, Shiena sólo negó con la cabeza

-Sólo trató de protegerte...por cierto, ya llegó tu principe/princesa de saco -la peliplateada llevaba dando vueltas en circulos justo afuera del edificio, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos y con un cigarrillo en mano.

Al cabo de unos minutos, exactamente a las 16.00, Sumireko salió de la sede. Shinya al verla, lanzó lejos el cigarrillo y se acomodó su saco. La oji azul la saludo alegremente con un sencillo "Hola", en cambio Shinya le tomó la mano y la sacudió con suavidad. Fueron a una cafetería muy popular a unas manzanas lejos de allí, el lugar por suerte no estaba lleno y lograron conseguir mesa inmediatamente. Ordenaron lo que pedirían, mientras esperaban y la chica oji azul hablaba por llamada con otro lider de una sede en otra ciudad la peliplateada sacó su bitácora y comenzó a escribir

 _"Mayo 26, 16hrs._  
 _Llevé a Sumireko a la cafetería Potégé en la calle 49. Yo ordené un café negro y como acompañamiento una rebanada de tarta de manzana con un poco de queso fundido sobre ella, creo que fue una buena elección. Por otro lado Sumireko pidió igualmente café pero también una ensalada de frutas, aunque pudo haber escogido lo que deseara."_

-Lo siento -decía la oji azul mientras guardaba su teléfono y haciendo que Shinya le pusiera su total atención y guardara su libreta- con esto de que dentro de unos días la senadora estará aqui, estamos un poco atareados

-Tu trabajo debe ser díficil, no cualquiera podría hacerlo -la chica dijo sus palabras sin pensar pero logró que Sumireko se sintiera alagada, la peliplateada tomaba de su café

-Gracias, es un poco pesado pero el hecho de tener quince mil voluntarios sólo en esta ciudad no esta nada mal. Lo difícil es organizarlo todo

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres, a veces tengo el mismo problema. Tengo que organizarme sino pierdo el control -la oji azul, comía un poco de su ensalada mientras escuchaba con atención a la chica frente a ella- tú entiendes, no son cosas tan grandes como lo que tu haces pero si cosas como mi apartamento, mis bienes, mi salario y cosas por el estilo.

-Desearía que lo único que tuviera que organizar fuera todo eso -Shinya la miró por un momento pensando en algo- qué sucede?

-Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Tenemos buenas personas como voluntarios. Meichi tiene muy buenas posibilidades -nuevamente los ojos de la peliplateada estaban fijos en los de Sumireko, a esta no parecía molestarle

-Sabes que tienes unos ojos hermosos? -Sumireko no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero no podía dejar de hacer contacto visual- Te gusta la chica con quien trabajas?

-No está mal honestamente

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero te gusta? -dijo Shinya antes de tomar de su café

-Es una chica graciosa, se preocupa por los demás y hace bien su trabajo. Asi que no está mal, sólo que tiene uno que otro problema

-Pues en mi opinión, creo que todos tenemos problemas -la oji azul rió ante el comentario- pienso que pone toda su energía en donde no corresponde

-Por qué lo dices? - preguntó incrédula Sumireko

-Cuando entré al edificio y las ví sentadas ahí, noté que no había ningún tipo de conexión -la chica miraba sorprendida a la peliplateada- pero cuando entré y fue directo contigo sentí que había algo entre nosotras...como un impulso que ambas seguíamos, y eso me dio el valor de hablarte porque si no lo hubiera sentido no hubiera creído tener el derecho de dirigirte la palabra. No sentiste lo mismo?

-No estaría aquí si no lo hubiera hecho... -declaró la oji azul tras pensar un momento las palabras de Shinya "esto es mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado" pensaba

-Sabes, no me agrada la chica con la que trabajas. Bueno, más bien me parece una tonta y que no te tiene ningún respeto y-

-Nunca he conocido nadie como tú -interrumpió Sumireko sorprendiendo a la peliplateada y haciendola soreír por un momento. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, degustaban sus alimentos mirandose discretamente en ocasiones. Shinya fue quien habló

-Te...gustaría ir al cine conmigo? -decía un poco nerviosa la peliplateada

-Tengo que volver

-No me refiero ahora, quizás dentro de unos días o algo por el estilo

-Por supuesto. Ahora que lo estaba pensado, sabes a que me recuerdas? -decía Sumireko que acababa con el último bocado de su platillo- aquella canción que dice "Es un profeta y un vendedor de drogas. Mitad verdad, mitad ficción. La más pura contradicción"

-Te refieres a mi? -preguntaba confundida Shinya- soy una mujer y no vendo drogas

-Lo se, pero si eres una contradicción...y creo que eso me gusta -dijo Sumireko acercándose al rostro de la otra chica

Esa misma tarde, Shinya fue a una tienda de música a buscar el lp del artista de aquella canción que le mencionó la oji azul para poder regalárselo cuando se volvieran a ver. Poco antes de ir a su trabajo como taxista fue a dejarlo a su apartamento para que estuviera en perfectas condiciones al darselo. Cuando ya estaba terminando su primer viaje, paró un momento antes de continuar para escribir en su libreta

 _"Cuando fuí a dejar a Sumireko de nuevo a su oficina me dijo que probablemente podríamos ir juntos al cine mañana, que es mi día libre. Al principio no se veía tan segura pero al final terminó aceptando, Sumireko...Sumireko- maldición! olvidé preguntarle su apellido! Carajo, no puedo olvidar cosas asi!"_  
Shinya dejo su libreta a un lado y se dispuso a volver a las calles. Tan sólo unas cuadras más adelante unas personas bien vestidas subieron pero no distinguió de quienes se trataban

-Lo mejor es no diga que se compromete a algo y asi no nos preocuparemos por eso- en la parte de atrás parecía que venía una mujer con otra- esperamos a los resultados que se den en California... esto me pone muy nerviosa, debimos haber esperado la limusina

-No me importa ir en un taxi, me preocupa ir a California en blanco de acuerdo? -la peliplateada miró por el retrovisor y no podía creer lo que veía asi que se giró para ver si sus ojos no la engañaban pero aun asi no podía creerlo

-Es usted Meichi Yuri, la candidata para la presidencia? -preguntaba con una sonrisa de sopresa Shinya, ante esto la mujer la miró un poco seria

-Asi es, lo soy -dijo con una voz firme pero amable

-Soy una de sus mayores defensoras. Les digo a todos los que suben a este taxi que voten por usted

-Pues muchas gracias...-la mayor buscaba el nombre de la conductora en una placa que estaba enfrente hasta que finalmente lo encontró- Shinya

-Seguro que ganara. Toda la gente votara por usted. Quería poner una de sus pegatinas en mi taxi pero la compañía simplemente no me dejó

-Te diré algo, he aprendido muchas cosas de este país viajando en taxis que en todas las limusinas que haya usado -Shinya sólo sonrió y miró nuevamente por su retovisor- te puedo hacer una pregunta Shinya?

-Claro, por supuesto

-Qué es lo que más te molesta en esta ciudad o en el país? -la peliplateada pensó por un momento y unas ansias de vomitar comenzaron a sentirse

-Bueno...creo que lo que debería hacer es limpiar esta ciudad, porque esta ciudad me recuerda a las alcantarillas. Está llena de inmudicia y pordosieros. En ocasiones dan naúseas con sólo pensarlo...creo que quien sea presidente debera limpiar por aquí, incluso he llegado a tener dolores de cabeza por respirar toda esa peste -el taxi se volvió una tumba, nadie hablaba hasta que el silencio fue roto por Yuri

-Creo que se a que te refieres Shinya, pero no será fácil. Tendremos que hacer cambios drásticos

-Usted lo ha dicho... -a los pocos minutos llegaron al lujoso hotel de la avenida principal que era el destino de la candidata, su asistente pelirosa y una guardia de seguridad

-Aquí tienes Shinya, puedes quedarte con el cambio -la castaña bajo del vehículo y estrechó la mano de la peliplateada

-Fue un gran placer hablar contigo Shinya

-El placer fue mio, es una buena mujer y estoy segura de que ganará -Meichi agradeció las palabras de la chica y comenzó a caminar hasta adentro de aquel lugar. Se acercó a su asistente con discreción y le dijo al oído

-No volveremos a tomar un taxi en esta ciudad, aunque...puede que lo que nos haya dicho funcione

 **Lectores, lamento haber tardado tanto. Tuve un pequeño accidente después de haber subido el último cap y pues estuve incapacitado hasta hace unos días. En verdad lo siento!**

 **Mañana o pasado mañana actualizaré mi otro fic y pues creo que es todo por ahora. Como tendré pronto clases de nuevo, es probable que tarde en actualizar pero no abandonaré la historia!**

 **Gracias por haber leído, por su paciencia y no olviden dejar review. Nos estamos leyendo!**


	5. Un buen día

Shinya hizo una pausa en su trabajo para poner un poco de orden y tomarse un pequeño respiro. Escribía tranquilamente en su bitácora cuando escuchó la puerta trasera del auto abrirse y cerrarse

-Vamos taxista sacame de este lugar -la peliplateada miró por el retrovisor pues aquella voz sonaba demasiado joven, en efecto era una chica de no más de 13 años con un cabello rubio, un peinado que se le vería bien si tuviera diez años más y con ropa bastante indecente para una niña- que esperas? vamos!

De pronto una mujer más grande abrió la puerta trasera y comenzó a sacar por la fuerza a la niña. No lograba ver su rostro

-No seas así, me estas haciendo enojar asi que mejor sal de ahí -la mujer la logró sacar del vehículo pero la rubia intentó huir, la otra silueta la sostuvo con fuerza- no me des problemas pequeña puta! oye taxista, olvida que viste esto

La mujer lanzó un billete bastante arrugado y al parecer húmedo. Shinya lo vió con extrañes y simplemente lo dejo en el asiento de copiloto donde habia caido, luego vería que haria con el. Arrancó de nuevo a las calles y continuar con su trabajo. A veces le gustaba, habia días buenos en los que por un pequeño momento le gustaba su ciudad. Esa noche era de esas pocas en que no sentía repulsión al ver a un señor adinerado fumándose un cigarrillo y a sólo unos metros un adicto tirado en el suelo pidiendo limosna.

Si bien la peliplateada habia dicho que haria los viajes por cualquier calle, pero habia cierta zona llena de criminales, una zona de negros que te hacia salir corriendo con sólo verla manzanas atrás. A Shinya poco le importaba realmente, justificaba la agresividad de ellos como su forma de liberar el estrés por las condiciones en las que les tocó vivir. Pero tampoco era que le gustara que le arrojaran huevos, piedras, basura, etc cuando pasaba por allí. Lo bueno era que Namatame le había dado la ubicación de un buen autolavado que no cobraba mucho, lo frecuentaba cada dos días ya que de misma manera frecuentaba aquella calle.

Llegó al rededor de las 8hrs a la central donde trabajaba. El auto estaba limpio por fuera y extrañamente igual por dentro "gracias al cielo hoy no hay que limpiar fluídos" estaba por tomar su caja donde guardaba su dinero, su tabla y separa la parte que le daba a la central cuando vio el billete arrugado. No hacia falta ser un genio criminalista para saber por donde habia pasado el objeto. No lo metería con su dinero, lo tomó y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Maldita sea, una jornada de 12 horas y aún no estoy cansada -la peliplateada caminada hacia su apartamento- no, hoy es mi cita con Sumireko. Tengo que dormir un poco

La chica necesitaba hacer algo más para que al llegar a donde vivía sólo echarse donde fuera y dormir. Vio una de las pocas tiendas al rededor, no le haria mal comprar una camisa nueva cierto? Logró hacer lo que quería, y durmió unas horas antes de encontrarse con la ojiazul. Después de haberse duchado, perfumado y vestido fue en su encuentro con la chica, la esperaba desde hacia diez minutos. Recordó que casi por un momento se le olvidaba el Lp que le pensaba regalar a la otra chica. Eran las 18:40, pensaba en fumar otro cigarillo cuando escuchó aquella voz tenue

-Hola -decía un poco desanimada Sumireko

-Hola -repondió la peliplateada un poco más alegre y sonriente. Comenzaron a caminar, algo no andaba bien, eso era seguro- tuviste un buen día?

-Pues -la chica suspiró- no realmente. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora

-Bueno puedes insultar, críticar, quejarte o lo que sea conmigo

-Gracias Shinya pero por ahora hay que divertirnos - Sumireko hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír y fue suficiente para la peliplateada. Si que no habia sido un día bueno, ni siquiera habia notado que Shinya traía manos llenas. Esta esperó un poco y de la nada le mostró el Lp - te traje un regalo

-Oh vaya! muchas gracias Shinya -la ojiazul ya no se veía tan apagada emocionalmente "supongo que debo hacer sentir mejor cuando este asi" pensó la peliplateada

Caminaron por un largo rato, ambas se sentían bien y hablaban sobre su día, bueno sólo lo hacia Sumireko. Shinya supo el por que del humor de la chica minutos antes. Al parecer tenían problemas con todos los voluntrios, Meichi Yuri estaba a punto de perder los votos de una ciudad importante y todo eso se junto con un dolor de cabeza que tenía. Ya no le molestaba tanto pero más temprano ese día había sido horrible. Cuando la ojiazul supo de quien era Lp "regañó" a la peliplateada por no haberlo escuchado antes aunque Shinya aprovechó para conseguir otra cita diciendole que le próxima vez se vieran en la casa de alguien para escucharlo, consiguió una intensa mirada por parte de los ojos azules de Sumireko y una muy discreta sonrisa. Llgaron a una calle donde habia poca gente, era un cine pero no era uno normal. Pensó la ojiazul que era una broma al ver a la otra acercarse a comprar los boletos en la taquilla pero Shinya no parecía estar bromenado

-Dime que es un juego -dijo Sumireko al ver a la peliplateada con dos entradas

-Por qué? -Shinya no entendía la reacción de la chica

\- Me trajiste a ver una película porno?

-No,no,no. Es una película que muchas parejas vienen a ver. Vienen todo tipo de parejas -la explicación de Shinya fue tan simple que le sacó una sonrisa. Su expresión de confusión y de preocupación de haber cometido un error le resultaron adorables... adorables? cómo podía pensar eso si estaban en un cine porno? "definitivamente esta chica es una contradicción total" pensaba la ojiazul mientras entraban al lugar

-Estás segura que es vienen todo tipo de parejas? -seguía insegura

-Claro, yo las veo todo el tiempo

Sumireko sintió que quizás eran cosas suyas, ella no podría ser de ese tipo de persona cierto? de aquellas que ven películas porno en cines. Por un fugaz momento pensó que podría aprovecharse de la situación pero Sumireko sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo, además Shinya no parecía tener eso en mente. Al entrar en la sala, notó que era cierto lo dicho por la chica. Habia todo tipo de parejas, tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales, aunque algunas estaban siendo un poco... obsenos. Se sentaron y Shinya comenzó a ver la película como si nada. Ella hizo lo mismo, no parecía tan malo.

Trataba de una chica que hablaba con lo que al parecer era un psicólogo, le contaba algunas cosas personales y de vez en cuando aparecían escenas de microorganismos en movimiento. Habían pasado al rededor de cinco minutos cuando todo cambió a ser escenas muy gráficas de personas teniendo relaciones sexuales. El dolor de cabeza volvió confuerza y una sensación de naúsea se abalanzó sobre ella. No lo iba a tolerar, salió de la sala seguida por un Shinya desconsertada

-Qué sucede? -preguntó la peliplateada mientras la alcanzaba

-Tengo que irme, no se por qué vine. No me gustan estas películas

-B-Bueno yo -Shinya estaba muy confundida- no s-sabia que te fuese a d-desagradar tanto. Perdón. No se mucho sobre películas-

-Es el tipo de películas que ves todo el tiempo? -Sumireko no podía evitar sentirse enojada y probablemente ofendida

-S-Si, las veo... no son tan m-malas sabes?

-Traerme a un lugar asi es como decirme "sabes que? follemos" -se hizo un largo silencio, una estaba aturdida y la otra ofendida- somos muy diferentes

-Oye, espera un segundo. Espera -Sumireko se alejaba con rapidez del lugar, quería irse de inmediato- espera, te estoy hablando

-Taxi! -la ojiazul le hizo seña a un taxista para acercarse

-Puedo llamarte mañana? Habla conmigo al menos- la chica se subía al vehículo- no quieres llevarte tu regalo?

-Ya lo tengo

-Llevatelo por favor, lo compré para ti -los ojos de Shinya lucían ansiosos, la ojiazul sintió debilidad pero la ofensa fue tal que no la iba a poder perdonar pero...

-Bien, ahora tengo dos -lo guardó y evitó la mirada Shinya- vámonos

-Puedo llamarte? -el vehículo arrancó y la peliplateda por primera vez en un rato sintió furia- CON UN PUTO CARAJO, YO MANEJO UN TAXI!

 **Con un día de retraso pero finalmente aqui, quien haya visto la película sabrá que esta bastante despegado este cap PERO hay que agregarle sazón a las cosas. Creanme que es posible sentir ternura por alguien que puede estar enfermo mentalmente. Ya se habrán dado cuenta quien hará el papel de Iris... pero quien es esa otra chica que la sacó del taxi?**

 **Al igual que mi otro fic, estaré subiendo nuevo cap cada martes o miércoles. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer, dar fav/follow y dejar review.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana!**


	6. Transición (parte 1)

-Hola Sumireko, soy Shinya. Cómo estás? escucha, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó la otra noche. De verdad no quería ofenderte, de haber sabido te hubiera llevado a otro lado...te sientes mejor?...tal vez sea un virus de 72 horas, a veces asi ocurre...estas?-...si, debes tener mucho trabajo...quisieras cenar conmigo?...bueno, qué tal un café?...ah, de acuerdo. Entiendo...recibiste mis flores o-?...no? las envié y...esta bien, entiendo...puedo llamarte luego?...no?...esta bien, no voy a- esta bien, lo entiendo. Adiós -Shinya colgó el teléfono y subió a su apartamento

 _"Agosto 28,_

 _Intenté llamarla varias veces pero después de la primera llamada dejo de contestar. También le mando flores pero todas regresan a mi. Mi apartamento apesta a flores y me hace sentir enferma. Tengo dolores de cabeza espantosos, maldición creo que tengo cáncer de estómago. Aunque no debo quejarme. Uno esta tan sano, como sano se sienta."_

Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde la última vez que la peliplateada habló con Sumireko, la situación comenzaba a molestarle. Le molestaba más que nada el hecho que la ojiazul dejara a la deriva la relación que tenían aunque no fuera claro de que tipo era. No lo soportó más y se dirigió a la sede, entró furiosa al lugar y sólo busacaba a una persona. Sumireko se encontraba hablando con una de sus compañeras en uno de los escritorios más cercanos a la puerta. Shiena notó la llegada de aquella taxista y corrió hasta donde estaba la ojiazul

-No queremos tener problemas, váyase -decía seria la castaña

-Esto no es contigo -Shinya empujó levemente a Shiena pero esta la trataba de mantener alejada lo más posible de su compañera a la cuál la peliplateada le gritaba- Por qué no me hablas? por qué no contestas cuando te hablo? por qué no aceptas mis flores?

-Por favor váyase -la castaña seguía empujando hacia la salida a la chica pero Shinya no parecía darle importancia que cada vez era alejada de Sumireko. Esta se mantenía callada, con la mirada fría escuchando todo lo que decía la peliplateada

-Creés que no se que estás aqui? creés que no se que desconectas tu cable de teléfono?- hasta ese momento Shinya sintió como era empujada por la chica castaña- quitame las manos de encima

-Claro, pero váyase -la peliplateada fue llevada hasta la salida por Shiena , la tomaba de la ropa- este no es lugar para resolver sus asuntos

-QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! -Shinya amenazó con golpear el rostro de la chica- APÁRTATE!

-Vete de una vez Shinya, no vuelvas jamás -le dijo Sumireko que se acercaba pues le preocupaba que la castaña fuera a ser hérida. La peliplateada la encaró y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con el ceño frucido, Shiena volvió a interponerse

-Escúchame Sumireko, estás en un infierno. Morirás en un infierno como todas las demás, yo pude haber cambiado eso pero asi lo has querido! Morirás en este infierno! ERES COMO TODAS LAS DEMÁS!

-Váyase ahora. Llamaré al oficial que esta del otro lado de la calle, OFICIAL! -Sumireko se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al fondo de la sede, eso fue lo último que vio la peliplateada antes de ser sacada totalmente del edificio. Al salir las cosas no cambiaron mucho, todo inicio con el ruido de un vidrio romperse que resultó ser la puerta por donde habia sido sacada. Shinya comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su apartamento, alcanzó a escuchar a la castaña gritarle que nunca volviera y podía asegurar que fue seguida por un oficial de seguridad por varias calles

 _"Ahora me doy cuenta que era igual que todas las demás. Un ser frío y distante. Muchas personas son asi, la mayoría mujeres claro. Incluso me recuerdan a un sindicato. Atacas a una y tienes a diez encima. Realmente no comprendo, después de todo creo que tiene que ver en la forma que crecieron. Las mujeres si no te aman, te destrozan de diferentes formas. Nunca hay un valiente para enfrentarlas solo"_

Iba finalizando su trabajo, eran alrededor de las 1 am. Ese día terminaría antes pues inicio temprano su jornada, necesitaba despejarse pues seguía molesta por lo que habia sucedido esa misma mañana. Tenía a su último pasajero, lo había recogido frente a un bar un poco más costoso de lo normal y no le habia dicho exactamente a donde iba sólo decía "a la derecha", "dos calles y vuelta a la izquierda", "da la vuelta en "U" y luego sigues dos calles" . Se estaban acercando a una zona bastante calmada cuando de repente la pasajera habló

-Deténgase ahi, justo en esa acera... un poco más adelante, bien- su voz sonaba temblorosa pero no por miedo, sino como por rabia o frustación. Shinya aparcó, bajo la bandera del contandor y tomó su bitacóra de viajes- Qué diablo hace?! No lo haga! Qué hace con el contador? Acaso le dije que lo detuviera? No me voy a bajar todavía, asi que baje la banderita y deje correr los números. No importa cuanto tenga que pagar y tampoco escriba, sólo apague el motor y relajese

La peliplateada la vió con ojos confundidos a la que ahora sabia que era pasajera. Era una mujer de baja estatura con cabello color celeste. Lucía extraña pero no alcoholizada. Le preocupaba estar encerrada con alguien asi, no parecía estar completamente bien. Movió un poco su retrovisor para verla mejor. Pasaron dos horas ahí sentadas en silencio cuando repentinamente la pasajera habló

-Dime Taxista, puedes ver aquella luz en esos edicios? en esa ventana, segundo piso y cerca de la esquina? -Shinya se giró y la vió sin entender- digame, la ve?

-Si

-La ve. Muy bien -la chica se retorcía en su lugar y se pasaba las manos continuamente por la cara- ves la mujer en la ventana?

-Si

-La ve. Muy bien... quiero que la vea porque esa es mi esposa. Pero ese no es mi departamento -la peliplatada no entendía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en esa situación. La pasajera tenía una sonrisa perturbante en el rostro- sabe quien vive ahí? se que no lo sabe pero usted entiende, sabe quien demonios vive ahi? un maldito negro vive ahí

Hubo un rato de silencio. Shinya no se atrevía a pregunta algo, pero no lo hacia porque sabia que de todas fromas la pasajera le terminaría diciendo todo lo que pensaba, unos minutos después hablo nuevamente desde el asiento trasero

-Voy a matarla. No puedo hacer otra cosa. Mataré a mi esposa con una pistola Magnum de calibre 44. Qué le parece? No conteste, no tiene por que hacerlo. Alguna vez ha visto como le deja la cara a una mujer esa pistola? La parte en mil pedazos Pero sería interesante ver como le dejaría el coño no cree? -La peliplateada movió nuevamente su retrovisor y se le quedo mirando directamente a los ojos. La analizó bien, era bella y eraun gran contraste con lo enferma que estaba- Qué ocurre? Se que debe pensar que soy una enferma. Claro que piensa asi. Verdad que piensa asi? No conteste, después de todo soy yo quien paga

 **Capítulo corto pero los compensaré el miércoles. Asi serán las cosas; los martes actualizaré "La Historia de Takechi Otoya" y los miércoles este fic. Por si a alguien no le quedo claro la pasajera es Hitusgui. Al igual que otra escritora del fandom (si, te estoy hablando Cardigan-san) creo que el personaje de Hitsugui es más oscuro de lo que aparenta, por eso la puse como la pasajera con más de un tonillo suelto**

 **Les agradezco que dejen sus reviews, creánme que los leo y los tomo en cuenta a la hora de escribir. Algún día contestaré. Bien eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por seguir el fic, por leer, por dar follow/fav y por supuesto por dejar su review.**

 **Hasta el Martes y/o Miércoles!**


	7. Transición (parte 2)

Habian pasado un par de noches desde aquella situación extraña que vivió la peliplateada, las cosas que había dicho aquella joven transtornada. Las malas ideas, las ideas que serían marcadas como éticamente malas por cualquiera se hacian presentes en su mente. No podía trabajar asi, debía parar y quizás hablar con Namatame. De alguna forma esa mujer le agradaba, era demasiado simple, pero eso le gustaba de ella. Su practicidad. Aunque debía admitir que no pensaba lo mismo de su gran bocota. Shinya aparcó el vehículo donde vió que sus compañeras descansaban, era una de las cafeterias más frecuentadas por los jefes de matones de raza negra "la boca del lobo en todo su esplendor" pensaba la chica mientras estacionaba en dos movimientos

-Saben? los enanos son muy graciosos -decía Namatame mientras cortaba con su tenedor su tarta

-Lo dices por que siempre quieren sentarse en el asiento de enfrente? -le decía Suzu mientras reía un poco- a veces me gusta recorgerlos sólo por eso

-Además de eso -la peliroja se llevó un poco a la boca- siempre están bien vestidos y acompañados de una rubia

-Una enana rubia? -preguntaba extrañada Kouko

-No, no. Una rubia no enana

-No puedo creerlo -la pelinegra reía con ironía. En ese momento la peliplatada entraba al local llevando su caja de dinero bajo el brazo. La temática de aquella cafeteria esa simple; ordenas lo que consumirás y después a buscar lugar

-El otro día recogí a un par de maricones, de hecho el mismo día que recogí a un enano con una rubia -escuchó Shinya por parte de la peliroja- iban al centro. Estaban vestidos de una forma muy extraña y de repente, unas calles más adelante, empiezan a discutir,a gritar, a darse de bofetadas, a decirse "puta". Entonces detengo el taxi y les dije: "miren, no me mporta que hagan en casa o su vida, todos somos libres...pero no se rompan la cabeza en mi maldito taxi

-Puedes decirles que se vayan al oeste -dijo la peliazul- ahi si se separan, uno debe pagarle la pensión al otro

En eso la peliplateada llegó con ellas y las encontró diciendo "eso esta muy bien" ,"están muy adelantados" y asintiendo como monos. Luego Kouko comenzó a hablar

-Una vez me tocó ver a un oficial perseguir a un tipo con solo una pierna, iban con muletas y toda la cosa

-El oficial o el tipo? -preguntaba Suzu

-El tipo a quien perseguía. Esos jodidos policías persiguen lo que sea -se quedaron un momento en silencio- por cierto Shinya, tienes los 5 que me debes?

-Claro

-Bueno, me voy llendo -decía mientras se levantaba la peliroja

-Espera Namatame! -le dijo Shinya, tomó de un trago su cafe y la siguió hasta la salida- necesito hablar contigo, tienes un momento?

La mujer asintió y salieron. Justo al salir se encontraron con un grupo de jovenes que intimidarían a quien se los encontrase merodeando en la noche. La peliplateada hizo un intenso contacto visual con uno de ellos, la escena se parecía a cuando dos gatos están esperando a que otro se mueva para comenzar la pelea. Unos pocos metros más adelante comenzaron a molestar a una prostituta que trataba de ahuyentaros con su bolso. El grupo sólo la molestaban porque les daba gracia aquello

-De que querías hablar Shinya? -preguntó la peliroja

-Bueno, se que no hemos hablado mucho pero...tengo, tengo muchos-muchos

-Tienes problemas? -la peliplateada asintió- no te preocupes, le pasa hasta los mejores

-Tengo problemas de verdad... tengo ganas de andar por ahi y, hacer algo... algo de verdad -Namatame la veía con un poco de preocupación, no entendía que trataba de decirle- no lo se, sólo quiero salir y...ya sabes...tengo unas ideas muy muy malas en la cabeza

-Creo que ya lo entiendo, míralo de esta forma...un persona acepta un trabajo y después se convierte en ese trabajo porque es lo que quiere. LLevo diez años siendo taxista, ocho de esos años lo he sido en el turno nocturno. No pienso tener mi propio taxi porque mi trabajo es manejar en el de alguien más. Es como si tuvieras dos sujetos; uno vive en norte, es abogado y después muere. Luego tienes a otro que vive en el sur, es doctor, enferma pero se cura -la peliroja volteó a ver tras de si para ver como unos oficiales bajaban a un sujeto de un taxi, luego se giró otra vez para ver a Shinya- ve a embriagarte, ve y folla. Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas no tienes opción ya que todos estamos jodidos

-Bueno -la peliplateada rió un momento- creo que eso ha sido lo más sin sentido y estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida

-Qué esperabas? soy sólo una taxista, qué puedo saber yo de la vida si niquiera se de que carajos hablas? -respondía la mujer recargandose en su taxi

-No lo se, quizás ni yo lo sepa...

-Mira, no lo pienses tanto y tampoco te preocupes. Relájate, todo se arreglará -la peliroja se dio unos ligeros golpes en su hombro y se subió a su taxi

Al día siguiente, Shinya había despertado poco después del medio día y aprovechó para ver una entrevista que le hacían a la candidata a la presindencia Meichi Yuri. Mientras lo veía preparaba una de sus extrañas creaciones; trozos de pan con whisky, jarabe de durazno y leche. Por momentos ponía atención a lo que decía la mujer y por otros le seguía dando vueltas al asunto que habló ayer con su compañera. Por lo que alcanzó a recordar al parecer la Senadora tenía una actitud positiva en lo que respectaba a su candidatura. Mientras se dirigía en busqueda de su primer viaje, aprovechando que aún era de día, dio una vuelta justo enfrente del lugar donde trabajaba Sumireko, no le soprendió mucho no verla en su lugar de trabajo. Tan sólo faltaban cuatro días para que Meichi llegara a la ciudad y por eso estaría atareada

Viajaba ya por los barrios bajos, peligrosos y penumbrantes. Eran cerca de las 23hrs, acababa de dejar a un hombre en lo que parecía un burdel de bajo nivel pero no le importaba meterse hasta aquellos rumbos. Iba mirando por la acera a que ningún demente fuera corriendo hasta la calle y terminara aventandose contra su taxi. De repente frenó en seco al ver un pequeño cuerpo femenino aparecer de un momento a otro en la calle pero quedo en shock al ver el rostro de la chica. Era la misma que se había subido a su taxi días atrás, la chica parecía desorientada o más bien drogada? Igual repentinamente salió otro chica de cabello anaranjadado y se la llevó del brazo hasta la acera, esta chica iba fumando un cigarrillo.

Comenzó a seguirlas llendo a baja velocidad, la chica a la cual casi arrollaba se giraba de vez en cuando a ver el vehículo de la peliplateada. Ya llevaban unos metros, por un momento se distrajo, pues un hombre pasaba iracundo gritando que mataria a su esposa. Las chicas caminaban con normalidad o al menos la chica del cigarillo

-No deja de seguirnos -decía la rubia

-No la mires -le respondió la otra chica. Pero la chica rubia no podía dejar de hacerlo, por una extraña razón. Shinya las siguió hasta la esquina donde se fueron con unos hombres que seguro eran 20 años más grandes que ellas. La peliplateada arrancó y siguió su camino. Al parecer ya sabría donde encontrar a esa chica

 **Nuevamente es martes y hay capítulo. Debo decir que me llevo un rato adaptar una parte, ya que esa escena es bastante confusa y extraña (creo que ya saben cuál) no se que pasó con el cap anterior que no aparecía como actualizada la historia pero espero no suceda esta vez**

 **Les vuelvo a agradecer por leer esta historia y si también están leyendo mi otra historia no leemos mañana. Si no, hasta el siguiente martes!**


	8. Transición (parte 3)

" _Septiembre 8,_

 _La soledad me ha seguido toda la vida. En los autos, en tabernas, en las aceras, en las tiendas. Por todos lados me sigue y no puedo cambiar eso. Los seres supremos me hicieron un ser solitario._

 _Mi vida ha dado un nuevo giro. Mientras los días siguen y siguen, siempre igual. Es una cadena o ciclo que se repite hasta que algo se altera y hay un cambio_ "

Shinya se encontraba en la esquina de una de las avenidas más importantes de la ciudad, bebía las últimas gotas de una pequeña botella de licor que compró unas horas antes. Necesitaría algo de valor para hacer lo que estaba apunto de-

-Hey Shinya! -escuchó desde un auto que circulaba, también veía que la persona que la llamó tocaba con desesperación la bocina del vehículo tratando de llamar la atención de la peliplateada

-Suzu -dijo cuando esta se detuvo justo enfrente de ella

-Shinya, ella es Sagae. Es una viajante

-Hola Shinya -dijo la mujer peliroja. Shinya subió al taxi al asiento trasero, junto a la mujer que acababa de conocer

Lo había planeado los días anteriores, le pidió a la peliceleste que la llevará con su contacto que le conseguía mercancía para el mercado negro, armas y obviamente no podían faltar las drogas. LLegaron hasta un pequeño hotel de paso, Sagae tomó sus maletines antes de que Suzu aparcara por completo.

-Espera, que hacemos aquí? -preguntaba confundida la peliplateada

-Si quieres hacer compras no puedes hacerlas a la vista, no te preocupes ya está todo arreglado -decía con una sonrisa extrañamente inocente la peliroja

Shinya no tuvo más remedio que bajar y seguir a la mujer. Escuchó a la peliceleste decir que daría una vuelta en busca de alguien y que regresaría en una hora por ellas. Ambas asintieron. Al entrar vieron a un hombre copulento, si de joven no fue levantador de pesas extranjero quien sabe que fue en su vida

-Hola Mark, ella viene conmigo. Vamos a hacer unos tratos hasta el último piso, que nadie moleste por favor -dijo con cierta indiferencia Sagae

-Entendido -escuchó o al menos eso entendió la peliplateada, lo que si captó es que respondió con la misma indiferencia. Subieron por el viejo elevador, Shinya mentalmente se preguntaba con que clase de personas se habia metido

-No pongas esa cara tan divertida -dijo la peliroja mientras encendía un cigarillo- Suzu, Mark y yo tenemos nuestros negocios. Suzu lo hace por su espiritu libre y por que quiere ganar dinero para si misma, lo del taxi se lo da todo a su esposa. Mark, bueno el sólo quería trabajar en el bajo mundo después de ser atleta olimpico en sus años buenos. Y yo... bueno, eso es algo personal

-Que clase de cosas hacen exactamente?

-No te preocupes, todo es vender y comprar. Si crees que tenemos algo que ver con las pequeñas putas pubertas que andan por estas calles te equivocas, nosotros tenemos un negocio "sano" -decía Sagae antes de exhalar humo

-Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso? -preguntó retadora Shinya

-Casi todos mis clientes lo pensaron, ya sabes, por este lugar y cosas asi -las puertas se abrieron y caminaron hasta la última habitación. Al entrar la peliroja dejo los maletines que traía en el baño y tomó otros dos diferentes- no preguntes, las cosas que te interesan están aqui

-Qué hay en las otras?

-No escuchaste cuando Suzu dijo que soy una viajante? tienes que viajar para conseguir cosas -la mujer dejaba los maletines en la cama y comenzaba a abrirlos

-Tienes Magnum calibre 44? -preguntó la peliplateada

-Es una arma costosa sabes? -Sagae abrió por completo los maletines dejando ver una gran cantidad de armas perfectamente bien ordenadas

-No importa, tengo dinero

-Espero que sepas lo que es comprar una de esas, es un mounstruo. Detendrá cualquier vehiculo, atraviesa cualquier motor con un balazo - decía la peliroja mientras le mostraba el objeto, Shinya vio el arma y vaya que realmente era un mounstruo. Miró desde la empuñadura y DIOS! el cañon en verdad era una bestia- es una de las armas más solicitadas

Sagae le mostraba lo ligera que era, que el tambor girara correctamente, el martillo funcionará y el color marrón que tenía, el enorme cañon color negro y también le mostraba que el gatillo no se atorara. La peliroja se la dio a la otra chica para que ella misma confirmara el buen estado en el que estaba. La peliplateada sintió una inquietante emoción por tenerla en sus manos. No era la primera vez que tenía una pero si la primera de semejante tamaño

-Sabes? puedo venderle esto a cualquier idiota por 500 pero me gusta vender cosas de calidad a buen precio a las personas correctas -Shinya apuntó a la ventana para escuchar el sonido del martillo golpear- quizás esta sea demasiado grande si lo que quieres es algo práctico. Por tu trabajo te recomendaria una ".38" de cañon corto

La mujer sacó del maletín un arma que era una tercera parte de la que tenía la peliplateada, esta dejó la .44 sobre la almohada de la cama para tomar la que ahora le mostraba Sagae. Esta era un poco más pesada pero encajaba perfectamente en su mano, era de dos tonos diferentes de plateado

-Está niqueleada y acabará con cualquier cosa que se mueva. Verás la .44 te servirá si quieres matar elefantes, en cambio esta es una discreta y bella pistola

-Shinya se acercó hasta la ventana y miró la calle mientras apuntaba a todos los objetos que viera, como si estuviera a punto de dispararles- puedes usarla para clarvar clavos por todo un día y aún asi siempre dará en el blanco... qué tal una automática?

La peliplateada se giró y vio como Sagae sacaba otra arma. Como la anterior, Shinya dejo la que tenía en las manos en la almohada para poner total atención a la siguiente. Ahora era una apenas un poco más pesada que la anterior y era completamente de un color plateado, era una colt .25. La peliroja disfrutaba que la chica fingiera estar apuntando a todo lo que veía ya que siempre había pensado que era una forma de asegurar que tendría ganancias

-Es una preciosidad, pero si hablamos de automáticas -la mujer sacó una cuarta arma, una completamente negra y más o menos del mismo tamaño que la anterior- esta es una walther .380, siéndote honesta es de mis favoritas. Es una belleza, además puedes traerla en el bolsillo con el seguro puesto y no se verá... quieres comprobarlo?

Shinya asintió y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, aprovechó el espejo que había en la habitación y la metió en sus cuatro diferentes bolsillos y comprobó que efectivamente no se veía. Sacó el arma y la dejo junto a las otras tres que le había mostrado

-Cuánto quieres por las cuatro? -dijo seria la peliplateada

-L-Las cuatro?! -la peliroja no lo podía creer, usualmente vendía una a esas horas del día. Jamás cuatro -bueno, antes que nada sólo un imbécil saldría con esas sin una funda. Te dejaré esta funda hecha a mano en 40...veamos, serán 350 por la .44, 250 por la .38, 125 por la .25 y 150 por la .380. Puedes llevartelas en uno de los maletines de allá atrás y como regalo te las daré con municiones

Shinya comenzó a guardarlas junto con la funda, las 12 balas para la .44 y la .38 además de los cargadores para las automáticas. Mientras bajaban al vestíbulo la peliroja aprovecho para hacer sus ofertas de ese día

-Quisieras comprar otra cosa? hachís, hierba, cocaína, heroína, depresivos, estimulantes?

-No, eso no me interesa -decía un poco extrañada la peliplateada

-Alguna otra droga en especial, puedo conseguir lo que sea. O que tal un auto? uno nuevo con todos los papeles, te lo vendo por 2000! -la peliplateada confirmó el lazo de Suzu y Sagae; todo lo querían vender. Mientras bajaban a la recepción, la peliroja le contó como conoció a Suzu. Era increíble que fueran tan compatibles y se hayan conocido en una pelea en una taberna.

-Puede que Suzu se vea inofensiva pero carajo! esa mujer ha sido la única persona que me ha dejado el ojo morado y una mano rota! -decía la peliroja, Shinya trataba de imaginarselo- oye chica, para que quieres tantas armas?

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo, debo encargarme de algo

-Ya veo, pero si te sirve... -la Sagae se acercó al oido de la chica y le susurró- podías acercarte a un agente del servicio secreto y saber más

La peliplateada miró extrañada a la chica y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que salieron del lugar. Haruki prendió otro cigarillo y miraban como pasaban las personas, la peliceleste no debía tardar

-Mierda, por qué? -la peliroja golpeó el brazo de la chica a su lado y le señalo un callejón- qué ganan esa pequeñas putas dejandose follar en un lugar así

-O quien las obliga... -la peliceleste llegó al lugar y lucía bastante feliz. Haruki entendió el por qué de esa felicidad, subieron al auto. Mientras ellas dos hablaban de sus asuntos, Shinya pensaba en lo que le había dicho la peliroja, quizás si se atrevería a acercarse a un agente del servicio secreto "gracias Meichi Yuri"

Apenas llegó a su departamento, la peliplateada comenzó a despejar un poco y sin perder tiempo comenzó a hacer ejercicios básicos. Incluso los vecinos fueron a tocarle a su puerta para que se callara pero ellos no podían importarle menos

" _Septiembre 9,_

 _Debo ponerme en forma, estar tanto tiempo sentada y comiendo basura ha estropeado mi cuerpo. Este abuso tiene que terminar. Desde hoy serán 50 planchas al terminar el trabajo y antes de empezar al igual que 50 barras. No más de esas estupidas pastillas y nada de alcohol. Todo lo que destruya mi cuerpo será evitado._

 _Todo debe estar organizado hasta que cada músculo quede totalmente tieso._  
 _Si no puedo dormir, entonces utilizaré ese tiempo para hacer lo que quiero. Aunque la idea ya la tengo desde hace tiempo_ "

Unas semanas después Shinya fue a comprar más municiones para así poder entrenar su tiro. Iba cada tercer día antes de ir al trabajo y así poder llevarse alguna de las armas en el taxi. Aún le temblaba la mano al disparar las automáticas, en verdad eran una locura. Seguía llendo a ver las peliculas porno, aunque lo hacia por que asi entrenaba su concentración

La peliplateada utilizaba sus días libres para irse haciendo la idea de como llevaría las armas, había comprado una funda para una de las automáticas, la .380 que era muy rapida. Llevaría esa y la magnum a los lados del torso. La otra automática la había fijado a un sistema que había creado con el riél de uno de sus cajones y saldrían si movía su brazó derecho con fuerza. Y la más pequeña la llevaría en el bolsillo, precisamente por su tamaño. Después de pensar más decidió también utilizar un cuchillo en sus botas por si llegaba a equivocarse y tener una salida. Para terminar, decidío hacer unas pequeñas mejoras a las balas, les hixo una cruz en la punta para que cuando dieran en el blanco se abrieran y fueran más difíciles de sacar.

Se sentía poderosa, sentía que tenía al mundo a su merced y eso le gustaba. Se fue a dormir como rara vez sucedía pero no duró mucho pues alguien la llamaba en sueños, la llamaba con nostalgia, con miedo y con desesperación. Shinya traía las armas y seguía esa voz. Todo estaba oscuro, comenzaba a estresarse, que significaba todo eso? Vió una sombra moverse y sacó su arma para disparar

"No lo hagas Shinya!"

La chica despertó de golpe, con sudor en todo el cuerpo y sangre saliendole de la nariz. Se la limpió inmediatamente y se miró al espejo su mirada estaba perdida aunque se veía no lograba comprender la situación hasta que finalmente se desmayó

 **Como lo habrán notado, apartir de aquí ya me iré desviando de la historia original (por fin, jajaja) dentro de un rato subiré el siguiente cap asi que estén atentos!**


	9. Pasado y Futuro

Shinya despertó con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza y sentía una punzada en su brazo derecho. Cuando aclaró su visión se percató de que estaba en un hospital.

-Vaya que te has dado un buen golpe -escuchó decir en una esquina del lugar, vio que Haruki estaba ahí separando por tamaño algo que parecían ser cigarrillos- fui a verte anoche para decirte las novedades que me llegaron en armas. Estuve un rato tocando el timbre y luego ví que estaba abierto, te busque y estabas inconsciente en el suelo de tu baño, Suzu y yo te arrastramos hasta aquí.

-Por qué pensaste que me interesaría comprar más armas? -decía la peliplateada mientras se sentaba, como si fuera a levantarse.

-Lamento haberme metido de esa forma a tu casa pero de no haberlo hecho no hubieras despertado jamás -dijo la peliroja mientras se levantaba- bien, ya cumplí mi deber de buena ciudadana. Tu alta esta en aquella mesa, como eres callejera seguro llegarás a salvo a casa.

Shinya comenzó a cambiarse para irse lo más rápido posible, antes de que eso sucediera una enfermera se acercó para darle unas recomendaciones sobre su alimentación, pues ello le había causado el colapso.

-Suponemos que ha hecho un cambio muy drástico en su dieta ya que no es normal que una persona visiblemente sana tenga un colapso. Le recomendamos que siga estás indicaciones por dos semanas y luego podrá hacer lo que ha hecho los últimos días.

-Gracias, supongo -Shinya salió del lugar, trataba de ubicarse pero no lo logró hasta dos calles más adelante. Supo donde estaba pues reconoció la sede donde trabajaba Sumireko, decidió verla a lo lejos desde la otra calle, como siempre estaba sentada cerca de la ventana pero con una expresión que tendría cualquier recluso que no hubiera cometido ningún crimen. Pero la furia la invadió cuando vió a su compañera castaña llegar con la ojiazul y tocarle el rostro y el cabello. Era un evidente coqueteo, pero lo que en si le molestaba era que Sumireko se lo permitía. Y ella, que había sido respetuosa hasta el día en que discutieron jamás se comportó asi. Dio media vuelta y siguió hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Al día siguiente habría un evento en cual estaría la senadora Yuri para dar un discurso pra ganar más simpatizantes. La peliplateada recordó las palabras que le había dicho la chica Sagae y sin duda lo intentaría. Iría desarmada, pues si llegaban a encontrar algo entre sus ropas la arrestarían. Cuando iba a salir escuchó nuevamente la voz de la noche anterior.

- _Shinya detente!_

-Qué? -la chica se giró pero no encontró nada por supuesto, miró dese su ventana para asegurarse que no era un ruido de afuera

- _Shinya, entra en razón. Estás cavando tu tumba y la mía_

-Déjame en paz! -la peliplateada salió de su apartamento. Al llegar no le sorprendió encontrarse con la ojiazul. Esta logró reconocerla pero desvió su mirada para hablar con unos de sus compañeros. Entre la multitud Shinya divisó a una mujer del cuerpo de seguridad, decidió acercarse con una expresión de indiferencia hasta estar al lado del hombre. Siempre se preguntó por qué se vestían con gafas oscuras, es evidente quienes son.

-Sumireko! Sumireko! -escuchó la peliplateada que alguien gritaba, giró discretamente para saber que era esa odiosa chica con la que trabajaba la ojiazul. Shiena la llamaba pues había reconocido a Shinya y quería asegurarse de que no se le acercara- Sumireko ven por favor!

La chica le resto importancia pues tenía cosas mejores que hacer, cuando finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba una mujer peliazul. Aquella mujer la veía como si viera una cosa extraña, no se apartó y sólo cruzó los brazos. Shinya imitó la posición y al igual que la peliazul sólo miraba a todos lados. Hubo un momento donde se le quedo mirando fijamente a la peliplateada para ver como reaccionaba. Inesperadamente seguía haciendo lo mismo que ella misma había hecho, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas y la chica le sonreía para después seguir observando alrededor.

-Eres del servicio secreto, o me equivoco? -dijo finalmente Shinya, la pregunta le extrañó a la peliazul pero no mostró ninguna expresión

-Simplemente estoy esperando a la senadora -la peliplateada sonrió como si le hubiesen mostrado un truco de magia

-Esperas a la senadora? vaya, pero que respuesta tan más buena -Shinya volvió a mirar a su alrededor, la chica peliazul no le quitaba los ojos de encima- bueno, yo espero a que el sol brille... sabe, te pregunte si eras del servicio secreto porque vi a un tipo muy, muy...

-Sospechoso?

-Si, justo allá. Vamos? -la peliazul asintió y la siguió, curiosamente era cerca del lugar en donde llegaría Yuri- ya no esta, me inquieta por qué lucía muy raro... por cierto, es difícil ser uno de ustedes? pienso que se me daría bien pues soy muy observadora... qué armas llevan ustedes? "38", ".45" o quizás algo más grande?  
-Mira, si estas interesada podemos mandarte toda la información de como presentarte -la peliazul comenzaba a inquietarse, aquellas armas eran potentes y que alguien como esa chica supiera de ellas le hacía pensar varias cosas

Shinya le dio su nombre, dirección y número telefónico... o eso pensó la peliazul pues todos los datos eran falsos. Cuando iba de regreso a casa, la peliplateada decidió comprar algunas cosas pues mucho de lo que venía en las indicaciones médicas no las tenía en casa, prefería gastar en ello que volver a desmayarse. Al llegar colocó todas las rosas que le devolvió Sumireko en un rincón, el olor la desesperaba pero por alguna razón no entendía por qué no se deshacía de ellas, luego lo pensaría. Se deshizo de una gran cantidad de cosas, aunque poseía muy poco, le resultó inútil seguir manteniéndolas. Aquello le hizo pensar por qué el resto hacía lo mismo, deshacerse de lo que no necesitan. Cuando terminó volvió a mirarse con el espejo y apuntarse a si misma, le entretenía bastante le hacía sentirse con poder e intimidante. Estaban tan metida en su personaje que decidió escribir algo que le haría recordar el por qué hacía aquello.

 _"Escuchen desgraciados, malnacidos:_

 _Están ante alguien que no pudo tolerarlo más, alguien que le hace frente a la basura humana de este país. Las putas, los matones, la suciedad , la mierda. Aqui está..."_

Un dolor punzante en la cabeza no le dejo seguir escribiendo, era como si le encajaran un cuchillo en la nuca y lo giraran además. Decidió desvestirse, quitarse esas hermosas armas de encima y dejarse caer en cama. Había decidido dejar de consumir pastillas pero el dolor era insoportable, tomó un calmante y taparse sólo con la delgada sabana logrando así, extrañamente quedar profundamente dormida.

Otro sueño extraño, ahora eran sus padres llamándola por un nombre que no era el suyo. Sentía una enorme felicidad, jugaba con su antigua mascota; un gran perro blanco. Luego en la noche soñaba que tenía que reconfortar a alguien idéntica a si misma, el recuerdo de sus padres peleando la despertaron. Nuevamente despertaba con todo el cuerpo cubierto por sudor, sentía que se le enfriaba el cuerpo y para colmo otra vez sangraba por la nariz, esta vez por ambas fosas nasales.

Tomó la medicina que le indicaron que tomara en caso de que volviera a ocurrirle lo mismo. Decidió ducharse con agua fría, necesitaba olvidarse todo aquello pues comenzaba a hartarle a pesar de sólo llevar dos días así. Se vestía para ir a darle a su taxi pero decidió no llevarse su típica chaqueta. Ya estaba por salir pero aquella voz apareció

- _Shinya... ayúdame, tengo miedo_

-Cállate ya! -lanzó su bella pistola"magnum" hacia el espejo que tenía rompiendo este en, algunos pedazos cayeron y el resto se quedo en su lugar. Salió casi corriendo de allí pero a mitad del pasillo paró y regresó por su pistola ".38", tuvo la sensación de tenerla esa noche. Mientras llegaba al lugar del taxi pensaba una y otra vez sobre su sueño, trataba de encontrar algún sentido a todo aquello y por qué justo en ese momento se acordaba de esas inquietantes noches

-Inquietantes? -dijo para sí misma, sorprendida

 _-Shinya..._

-Deja de molestarme! -corrió hasta encontrarse con Suzu y tratar de tranquilizarse

-Alguien no la esta pasando bien esta noche -decía Haruki que recién llegaba al lugar, pues tenía que entregarle unas cosas a la peliceleste- creí que me habías dicho que no consumías drogas

-No lo hago!

-Entonces dime quien esa persona invisible que te está molestando? -decía la peliroja mientras le daba unos billetes a Suzu

-No lo se, y tampoco se si quiero saberlo o no -Suzu y Haruki se miraron entre si, como si ambas supieran de lo que se podía tratar

 **Siempre quedo mal con ustedes lectores, siempre pasan cosas y no puedo actualizar a tiempo! Ahh, bueno, al menos si pude subir este cap. Si no puedo actualizar cada miercoles y jueves entonces a más tardar será los domingos de esa misma semana.**

 **Hablando de la historia, he visto tantas veces Taxi Driver que algunas ideas más han surgido en los últimos días. Los que han visto la película lo habrán captado.**

 **Bien, espero si poder actualizar la próxima semana en jueves ya que en dos semanas regreso a la universidad y quiero ya tener un orden. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por darle follow/fav y por su paciencia por mi falta de puntualidad jajaja**

 **Gracias lectores y recuerden que los aprecio!**


	10. Recuerdos

Los dolores de cabeza de Shinya habían estado empeorando desde aquel incidente con Haruki y Suzu, había ido con un médico pero este le dio la negligente respuesta de que sólo era por falta de sueño. A pesar de que todo lo que había dicho la peliplateada durante la consulta médica era suficiente para obligarla a pasar la noche en el hospital para más exámenes. Ella iba camino a comprar algunas cosas antes de reunirse nuevamente con Haruki y Suzu, había entablado algo cercano a amistad pero aún así no podía negar el hecho de que a veces llegaran a desesperarla tanto, siempre se libraba de ello diciendo que se sentía mal. LLegó a la tienda de conveniencia de un cliente de la peliceleste, era un migrante pero la verdad es que poco le importaba de donde venía aquel hombre que había pasado ya los 50 años pero que siempre la había tratado con respeto

-Hey Shinya, ya comenzaba a pensar que no volverías -decía el hombre desde el mostrador, parecía ordenar las cajetillas de cigarrillos

-He estado un poco ocupada solamente -sonrió brevemente y se adentro hasta el fondo del local. Mientras revisaba cuidadosamente la fecha de caducidad (costumbre que había tomado después de una dolorosa experiencia) de un empaque de leche escuchaba como el dueño murmuraba cosas hasta que comenzó a a oir como comenzaba a pelear con otra persona. Se acercó con lentitud para ver como intentaban asaltarlo

-Escúchame maldito, será mejor que pongas todo el dinero en el bolso o te juro que te dejaré deforme por el balazo que te daré

-Oye -dijo la peliplateada para después disparale al asaltalte en el rostro, pero sintió una gran preocupación ya que por el momento no tenía permiso de usar un arma- mierda, no tengo licencia. Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

-Nada, nada. Vete, yo me haré cargo de este cabrón -decía el canoso antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo- qué diablos esperas? vete!

Shinya corrió a su taxi para arrancar e ir camino a casa, no podía ir a prisión en ese momento. Debía cumplir con su misión, la que ella misma se había puesto. Llegó a casa en tiempo récord. Si bien el taxi era de la empresa pero poco le importaba, con tal de que lo regresara entero no importaba que no ganara nada esa noche pues ya había realizado un par de viajes largos y con eso era suficiente para pagar la comisión a los dueños. Pero al llegar vió que un hombre le daba una paliza a una mujer, seguramente a su esposa y por como lucía podía apostar que era por qué la había atrapado siendole infiel. Recordó a Sumireko en ese momento, por qué demonios aceptaba los coqueteos de la idiota de esa chica de anteojos?

Hubo un golpeteo en el cristal trasero y se giró para encontrar a Haruki con Suzu y Kouko. Quien había golpeado había sido la peliroja

-Hey pelo platino, no deseas divertirte un poco? -dijo con un tono extraño la peliceleste, o al menos fue extraño para Shinya pues Haruki y la mujer de anteojos reían- anda, incluso la amargada de Kaminaga esta de buen humor hoy

Pasaron al departamento de la peliplateada, decidieron echarse en el suelo ya que sólo querían de una buena vez empezar a beber el alcohol que llevo la peliroja. Suzu se encargó de conseguir aperitivos, ahora Shinya entendía por qué la peliceleste le encantaba el hecho de tener numerosos contactos, después de todo no cualquier puede conseguir mejillones tan grandes y frescos. Kaminaga llevó una gran cantidad de puros y cigarrillos, algún adicto debió haberlos dejado en su taxi. Finalmente la peliplateada aporto un poco de los calmantes que le dieron de más en el hospital, pese a eso, fueron muy bien recibidos por las visitantes

\- No puedo creer que siempre tienes una cara seria si tienes este lugar para ti sola, además tienes calmantes gratis. Deberías empezar a relajarte un poco más y disfrutrar tu juventud

-Entonces ustedes dos odian la vida de casadas? -preguntaba la pelinegra mientras bebía cerveza

-Por supuesto que no, amamos a nuestras esposas. Después de todo siempre nos reciben de buen humor... Si sabes a lo que me refiero -Haruki sonrió pícaramente al recordar varias noches que habían sido formidables

-Somos taxistas, un poco estafadoras y lo que sea pero aún así lo que hacemos es para tener un matrimonio feliz y activo -la peliceste sacaba una fotografía de su billetera y se la dio a la peliplateada- Haruki y yo hemos sido amigas por más de 20 años, en la secundaria metíamos goma de mascar a las aulas y vendíamos dulces ácidos. Luego comenzamos con lo que ahora hacemos

-Entiendo...-Shinya seguía impactada por lo que veía, se había imaginado muchas veces a la esposa de Suzu pero jamás la imagino tan hermosa y elegante, aunque la de Haruki no se quedaba tan atrás. Ambas mujeres harían valer cualquier trabajo o desvelo incluso al más al holgazán- cuanto tiempo llevan de casadas?

-Nos casamos en fechas casi consecutivas, llevamos 8 años. Aunque esta noche nuestras mujeres están fuera por la imbécil de Meichi Yuri -dijo Haruki antes de abrir su tercera cerveza- ellas son las protectoras de la idiota mientras esté en esta ciudad. Siempre han sido de esos oficiales que a veces llaman, de hecho gracias a eso nos conocimos. Ellas igual llevaban años de amistad y ya llevaban tiempo buscándonos, y sólo bastó acercarnos un poco a esas bellezas y quedáramos las cuatro en un hechizo. Una hermosa y algo boba historia de amor del bajo mundo

A Shinya le sorprendía lo fácil que eran sus vidas, quien no quisiera tener una vida a los 30 años? Nuevamente el recuerdo de Sumireko pero le enfureció esta vez. Aventó la botella vacía hacia su pequeño refrigerador

-Oye oye! Tranquilidad Shinya! -la peliroja le decía un poco tambaleante- son retornables!

-Tu no vas a decirm- cuando la peliplateada se intentó levantar no pudo evitar irse de lado y hacer que todo su ropa sucia le cayera encima- Oh mierda

-JAJAJA estas tan ebria que ni te puedes levantar! -decía un igual alcoholizada Kouko

-Son lo peor! -dijo Suzu moviéndose mi despacio- tomar alcohol en esa cantidad es de indecentes!

-Lo dice la anciana ebria -las cuatro mujeres rieron ante el comentario de Haruki. Desde cuando confiaba en aquellas chicas como para embriagarse con ellas en su departamento? Aunque para ese momento ya habían bebido demasiado, siguieron hasta que su memoria fuera capaz de olvidar cosas de la noche anterior.

Y ahí estaban a la mañana siguiente, en el centro del departamento acomodadas de forma extraña y durmiendo. La primera en despertar fue Shinya, ya que comenzó a entrar mucha luz, suficiente para sentir molestia en los ojos, después le siguió la peliroja

-Ohh por Dios -decía Haruki pasando su mano por su rostro y tratando de sentarse- hacia mucho no bebía asi... ya estoy algo vieja

-Diablos, que hora es? -preguntó la peliceleste estirandose aún en el suelo- resultaste ser más alegre de lo que pensaba Shinya, tu animal fiestero debe salir más seguido

Poco después Kouko finalmente despertó pero a diferencia de las otras tres mujeres ella si despertó con los clásicos síntomas de la resaca. Entra la peliroja y Suzu se encargarían de llevarla hasta su hogar, prefirieron dejar en paz a la peliplateada que se veía muy cansada.

Se habían despertado poco antes del medio día y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Pasó las primeras horas hidratandose y comiendo como no lo había hecho en meses. Hacia tiempo que no se encontraba en la situación que estaba; sin nada que hacer, más que ganas de dormir. Por un momento decidió intertar hacerlo, pero aprovechando el tiempo tomó una hoja y tinta para escribirle a sus padres después de meses sin tener contacto con ellos

" _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Si no me falla la memoria Octubre es el mes en que celebran su aniversario y el cumpleaños de papá. Saben que para fechas no son muy buena, lo siento._

 _No tienen por qué preocuparse por mi ya que estoy trabajando y ganando mucho dinero, tengo una novia que llama Sumireko pero no puedo decirles más ya que ambas ocupamos puestos en el gobierno que deben ser secretos, espero lo entiendan..._ "

Mientras releía la carta para asegurarse de que la entendieran sus padres, sintió un malestar... luego se transformaron en ganas de vomitar y terminó haciendolo repentinamente. Era un vómito color blanco, igual al que vomitan las personas cuando sufren una crisis nerviosa. Le recordó a su ex-compañera de cuarto en el psiquiatrico, era una pobre chica que le temía a salir de su habitación y un día que hacía un ejercicio para hacerlo regresó a su habitación para vomitar sin control.

-Un momento... -se dijo para si- por qué estoy recordando todo esto?

- _Nunca lo has olvidado..._

-Qué? -la peliplateada trataba inútilmente buscar a la dueña de esa voz

- _Ninguna persona podría olvidar hacer matado a 34 personas..._

-Eso no es cierto! -Shinya se levantó de golpe pero nuevamente el deseo de aliviar su malestar através del vómito

- _Te da nauseas por qué lo recuerdas!_ -dijo una voz mucho más agresiva- _si no nos hubieras matado hubieramos acabado contigo!_

-Ya basta! -Shinya se tapaba los oidos para tratar de dejar de escuchar aquello

- _Y mira que no te bastó con nosotros, incluso a Mahiru la exterminaste..._

-No es verdad! no es verdad! -la peliplateada salió corriendo del lugar, ya no quería volver. Siempre le llegaban esos recuerdos a la mente y la hacían entrar en un estado de pánico indescriptible. Se encerró en su taxi y respiraba para tranquilizarse. Borraba cada segundo del incidente para volver a estar bien (según ella) luego encendió el motor, para su suerte seguramente la puerta de su departamento se cerró y no había problema. Decidió ir con Namatame, ella daba la impresión de ser alguien de fiar y que seguramente le diría que hacer, aquello no podía seguir así

 **Por fin pudo quedar este cap. Honestamente pude haberlo subido antes pero no lo sentía lo suficientemente listo. Lamentó la tardanza! quizás mañana responda reviews ya que voy atrasado con ello. Aunque ya vaya a entrar a la uni trataré de no dejar tanto tiempo abandonado este fic, se supone que estos meses no serán tan pesados y si en alguna clase puedo adelantar lo haré!**

 **Comienzo a emocionarme cada vez más con este fic ya que hay tantas cosas que modificaré de la historia original de "Taxi Driver" (pelicula en la que esta basada esta historia) y espero les guste tanto como a mi. Dejen en reviews que tal les pareció este cap :D**

 **Gracias por leer ! en verdad se los agradezco y que además le den follow/fav. Espero no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin nuevo cap y suerte si ustedes también inician curso o ya empezaron. Los quiero lectores!**


	11. Sólo un poquito de amor

Cuanto tiempo llevaba? Sin problema casi 30 horas sin poder tocar su almohada. Aquel objeto le resultaba aterrador pues los últimos días no hacía más que recordarle memorias que había intentado borrar pero ahí estaban para dejar claro que nadie puede olvidar algo asi como asi , los recuerdos ahí están y siempre será así aunque querramos correr de ellos

-Oye Shinya estas bien? Desde la noche en tu casa tienes esa mirada -decía Suzu mientras sellaba botellas de alcohol. Eran robadas, Haruki y ella les vaciaban casi la mitad del líquido para tenerlo para ellas mismas y obviamente para Mark, ya que el se encargaba muchas veces del trabajo sucio a cambio de buena bebida. La peliceleste aprendió en un circo a como volver a sellar o etiquetar botellas como si fueran originales y habría que decirlo, sabía cómo adulterarlas- vamos, acepta esas pastillas de opio. No te las cobrare ni nada, comienzas a preocuparme

-Ya te lo he dicho, si no me mantuviera en forma y no usará armas las aceptaría pero...

-Por todos los camioneros...-Suzu tomó un papel y escribió una dirección- sólo hay una persona que se que puede convencerte, ya que a mi me convence muy fácil de hacer las cosas

-Quien? -preguntaba la peliplateada tomando el papel

-Como que quien? Obviamente hablo de mi esposa! -dijo Suzu mientras seguía con su trabajo

-Bueeno, a ti te convence por qué usa los métodos sucios para hacerlo -decía Haurki entre risas- no te sucede a ti seguido Mark?

-Por qué no la llevan con su amigo de la calle 19? ahí seguro le quitan esa mirada perdida -dijo aquel corpulento hombre mientras traía más cajas de vodka y whisky- alguna chica de ahí seguro le hace olvidar hasta su nombre

-O puede ponerse tan ebria que en dos horas aprenderá a hablar arameo -Mark, Suzu y Haruki rieron, Shinya sólo sonrió. Aceptaba el hecho de que esas dos eran muy divertidas

-Hagamos eso! vayamos a ese burdel -dijo la peliroja

-Un burdel?! -dijo sorprendida la peliplateada- creí que habían dicho que amaban a sus esposas

-Quien dijo que no llevaríamos nuestras esposas? -dijo Suzu

-Nosotras queremos que seas tu quien lo disfrute -decía Haruki mientras subía a un camión las botellas ya adulteradas- quieres ir con nosotras hoy Mark?

-No, quiero disfrutar este botín como es debido -decía el hombre mientras cargaba otra caja

-Haremos esto, Shinya si te vas a tu casa vamos por ti -la peliazul levantó la cabeza y miró a su compañera peliroja- hay que llevar a Namatame y a Kaminaga

-Esas dos sólo hay que avisarles para que vayan -respondió la chica a Suzu

-Suzu puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Shinya tomando otra caja para subirla al camión- por qué eres taxista si tienes una buena vida haciendo estas cosas?

-Si te das cuenta hago mi turno en las noches y no toda la semana, casi todos mis contactos los he conocido por eso. Sólo hay que saber buscar -dijo de forma simple la peliazul, Shinya sólo se quedó pensando

Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas más en el edifcio donde Haruki le había vendido sus armas, las cuales ya no tenían municiones. La peliplateada odiaba llegar de noche a su hogar, pues era cuando le era más dificil soportar sus ataques por ello se había ido aunque fuera a dormir un poco, pese a que la peliroja y Suzu le insistieran en quedarse. Entró inmediatamente al baño para mojarse la cabeza entera con agua fría, le ayudaba a calmarse. Se miró al espejo y notó que ya mostraba un rostro demacrado, había noches en las que pensaba en aceptar las pastillas que le ofrecía...su amiga? fue hasta ese momento en que Shinya se preguntó quienes eran realmente Haruki y Suzu para ella

A duras penas logró dormir un par de horas y comenzó a vestirse para la extraña salida que tendría con esas dos. No se rompió la cabeza pensando y decidió vestir lo mismo que aquella vez que salió con Sumireko "me pregunto como estará ella..." pensaba la peliplateada mientras se ponía su saco color vino.

Por un momento pensó en dar una vuelta cerca de la cede donde trabajaba Sumireko pero por otra parte no lo deseaba, tenía el presentimiento de que sólo dañaría su cuerpo por enojarse al verla con la idiota de la castaña. Caminó hasta un bar que había cerca de la cafetería donde hacia las paradas junto con las otras dos chicas en sus descansos en las noches.

-No pensé que fueras de las personas que hacen precopeo -decía Namatame a espaldas de Shinya, vestía sus tipicas botas junto con sus pantalones azules, además una camisa simple y un saco que la peliplateada aseguraba que acaba de comprar- tienes idea de a donde iremos?

-Me había quedado en que lo sabías -dijo Shinya bebiendo su trago- según lo que dijeron es una especie de burdel

-Que?! -la peliroja se sobresalto, tanto que incluso tiró el vaso del hombre que estaba a un lado- invite a alguien a ese lugar, que crees que piense si la llevo a un burdel en la primera cita?

-Bueno, yo lleve a alguien a un cine porno en la primera cita... no hace falta decir que no hablamos

-Ahora entiendo por qué rio cuando le dije la dirección, por qué para colmo llegará después por su trabajo... necesito refresco de cola con ron

-Mejor espera a que lleguemos allá -dijo Suzu a espaldas de ambas mujeres- vamonos, además tenemos que presentarte a nuestras esposas Shinya

Después de pagar la cuenta las chicas salieron para toparse con una especie de auto largo negro que tenía abierta una de las puertas traseras. Suzu les indicó que entraran y así lo hicieron. Apenas entraron supieron que era modificada, el diseño era a algo parecido a una limusina pues unos asientos traseros estaban unidos por el respaldo con los asientos delanteros mientras que los otros asientos de la parte trasera estaban en su forma original. Haruki y la peliceleste estaban en los asientos delanteros y a sus espaldas estaban dos siluetas femeninas que llevaban puestas unas gafas oscuras

-Shinya te presento a Inukai Isuke, la esposa de Haruki -dijo Suzu después de haberse girado totalmente para ver cara a cara a la peliplateada- y ella es Sonoda Amane, mi hermosa y querida esposa

Shinya no lograba verlas bien pero por parte de Isuke, lograba ver una gran cabellera pelirosa y un cuerpo que haría temblar a cualquiera además que gracias a la luz que entró al vehículo y que ambas se habían retirado las gafas, logró ver una penetrante mirada anaranjada. Por otro lado vio una cabellera verdosa y de igual un cuerpo que no se quedaba muy atrás del de la pelirosa pero lo que más llamó la atención de Shinya fueron esos ojos que no sabía si eran de un marrón oscuro o definitivamente eran negros

-Siempre que las veo se ven espectaculares -dijo Namatame, quitandose el saco- que bueno que al fin tienen un día libre

-Es espantoso tener que hacer lo mismo todo el día pero al menos Yuri es una persona relajada -decía la chica peliverde- aunque hoy siento lastima por ella, porque no podrá ver a esa chica

-Ahora te recuerdo -dijo casi en un susurro Isuke, todas la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca- tu eras esa taxista que escoltó a la senadora, no podría olvidar ese aroma

-Comienzo a sentir celos Isuke...-dijo en broma Haruki

-Es sólo que su olor es muy distintivo -la pelirosa se giró para poder estar cerca del oido de su esposa- a ti te puedo reconocer a kilometros por el aroma

La peliplatada las miraba en silencio, ahora entendía por que tenían esa conexión tan fuerte Haruki y Suzu con sus esposas. Pues estaban casi en la misma sincronía, sólo que Isuke y Amane tenían un temple mucho más serio

-Por cierto, donde está Kaminaga? -preguntó Namatame de repente

-Dijo que quizás nos vería allá, y digo quizás porque quizás entre directamente con esas chicas

-La verdad no me extrañaría... Haruki, cuando regresemos debo hablar contigo por no decirme que es un burdel a donde vamos -decía con voz grave la peliroja, Haruki sólo sudo frío

Cuando finalmente llegaron, fueron recibidas como si fuesen dueñas del lugar. Shinya entendía que eran amigas del dueño pero aún así era extraño. Cualquiera podría tener una visión de como luce un burdel por dentro pero la peliplateada se sorprendió al ver que era totalmente a lo que esperaba.

El lugar tenía una tenúe luz anaranjada, habían secciones con largos sillones hechos para que los clientes se sentaran en ellos y poder contar con alrededor de 4 mujeres a su lado. En otras eran exclusivamente para ver los espectaculos estilo cabaret y otros para simplemente platicar con las mujeres. En cuanto a ellas, iban vestidas al igual que algunas de las chicas del escenario. Es decir, con una sensual lencería y los distintivos guantes largos blancos o negros, dependiendo del color de la lencería. Algunas iban con una especie de máscara y otras no, Shinya le preguntó sobre eso a Haruki y le dijo que las que no lo usaban significaba que estan dispuestas a estar con otras mujeres. Llegaron hasta el fondo del lugar, había que subir unos cinco escalones para llegar a lo que parecía un privado. Ahí les esperaba un hombre que unos 50 años con una botella de coñac

-Mi querido amigo Hatano, ha pasado tanto tiempo

-Shutou Suzu y Sagae Haruki, la luz que le da vida a este lugar-el hombre les estrechó la mano a las nombradas y simplemente tomó ambas manos de cada esposa- bien, diganme quienes son estas chicas nuevas por aquí?

-Ella es Namatame, prácticamente la arrastramos hasta aquí...por cierto, su acompañante vendrá más tarde -dijo la peliroja- y bueno, Kaminaga estará allá con las chicas que siempre escoge

-Entiendo perfectamente

-Y ella es uno de los motivos de nuestra visita, ella es Shinya -decía Suzu tomando por los hombros a la peliplateada- ella necesita estar aquí está noche

-Por supuesto, le haré saber que no hay mejor lugar que este para estar -el hombre miró el escenario y sonrió- es más, la llevaré a primera fila para que disfrute el espectáculo de una de nuestras mejores bailarinas

El hombre prácticamente la arrastró hasta que llegaron hasta el codiciado lugar de enfrente donde incluso una de ellas podría acercarse y jugar con el corazón de quien estuviera ahí. Shinya vió una cabellera roja pasar por detrás de ella pero cuando iba a voltearse el grito de los hombres y mujeres al ver una silueta aparecer en el escenario la distrajo. Ahí estaba, una chica de no más de 20 años de cabello rubio con una especie de abrigo adornado con plumas, estaba en una pose que la hacia lucir bella y esperaba el sonido de la música empezando. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó se quitó aquella prenda dejando ver algo parecía ser un vestido blanco con decorados con adornos de plumaje en la parte inferior que llegaba apenas a la mitad del muslo y que comenzaba justo donde iniciaban sus senos y unos guantes largos de encaje blancos también, iniciaron los aplausos y gritos de emoción de los espectadores. La chica comenzó a quitarse lentamente el guante izquierdo y a Shinya le sorprendió que sólo por eso los gritos aumentarán por un momento. Luego se sacó el otro y sin dejar de bailar los giraba, uno en cada mano para luego arrojarlos a los lados. La chica dió la espalda al público y se agachó sólo para distraer en lo que se sacaba lo que resultó ser una peluca rubia dejando ver su verdadero cabello corto y oscuro. Siguió su baile pero ahora siendo un poco más atrevida con sus movimientos y dirigiendo miradas insinuantes a los espectadores.

Debía admitirlo, era emocionante aunque no estuviera desnuda. Sabía cómo moverse y aprovechaba al máximo el ritmo de la musica, todos seguían gritando y la peliplateada no podía despegar la mirada de ella. La chica caminó hasta el fondo donde se unas ayudantes le cubrían con una especie de abanicos enormes pero hechos con plumas y era obvio que comenzaba despojarse de sus ropas y se vio como el vestido blanco quedaba en el suelo, fue entonces cuando tomó los objetos que tenían sus ayudantes y comenzó a caminar con paso seductor hacia el frente del escenario todos gritaban cosas como "Si! Si!", " vamos, quiero verte!" y para cuando llegó al final sólo levantó los brazos dejando ver su lencería blanca con reflejos de un azul muy suave y adornos plateados, la respuesta fueron aplausos y gritos. Después de esperar unos segundos en esa posición, se giró dejando sus manos sujetando aquellos "abanicos" pero cubriendole la espalda, dejando solo a la vista su trasero y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma todavía más sensual. En ese punto la peliplateada no sabía si sentía cierta alegría? Y no sabía si era causada por lo que veia o por el ambiente que se había creado. La chica se giró nuevamente al público y haciendo nuevamente la pose con la que inicio dio por terminado su espectáculo. Los aplausos, chiflidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, incluso la peliplateada era contagiada por el resto. Cuando pasó alrededor de un minuto decidió volver con Suzu, Haruki, y Chitaru.

Cuando iba pudo ver que Kouko había llegado pero se encontraba en uno de los sillones largos gozando de buena compañía. Shinya sólo la saludó de lejos, la pelinegra devolvió el gesto para luego poner su atención en aquellas dos chicas. Finalmente llegó a donde está el resto y hubo un momento en donde pensó si quedarse ahí o regresar a ver a las bailarinas. Pues encontró a Suzu besando a su esposa pero esta estaba sobre su regazo y si no se equivocaba la peliplateada, ya no llevaba sostén. Igual fue con Haruki pero ella ya estaba abriendo pasó para hacer algo más íntimo con su esposa Isuke.

-Oh, parece que ha vuelto -dijo la pelirosa cuando se giró para darle acceso a su cuello a la peliroja

-Que te ha parecido Shinya? -preguntaba Suzu mientras su esposa se acomodaba a su lado

-Esa chica lleva tres años trabajando aquí, es sorprendente que mejore con el tiempo -decía la peliverde

La peliplateada no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómoda por haber interrumpido pero parecía no importarles mucho a las cuatro mujeres. Shinya paseo sus ojos por el lugar y vio que Namatame se encontraba en el fondo del lugar, con una chica entre sus brazos y besándola con pasión. Era mucho más pequeña que ella. Pero cuando Shinya reconoció a la pequeña peliceleste casi se le salen los ojos pues era nada más y nada menos que aquella loca que alguna vez subió a su taxi y le decía lo que haría con su esposa. Aquello le hacía pensar dos cosas muy distintas; que la chica había dejado a su esposa y estaba ahora con una mujer como la peliroja o, y muy probablemente, rehacía su vida después de haber desmembrado a su esposa y seguramente también a su amante

-Dime Shinya, que clase de chica te gusta? -decía Haruki mientras pasaba su mano por el muslo de su mujer- una mujer vampiro o una maternal

-Que?

-Lo que quiere decir es que si te gustan las que son un poco salvajes y traviesas o quizás las que son dulces y tranquilas -respondía Suzu después de haber visto la cara de confusión de su camarada

-Bueno yo... -la peliplateada recordó a Sumireko, no la había llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber cómo era- la verdad no tengo ninguna experiencia

-Oh bueno, si algo sobra aquí es diversidad -la peliazul tocó un botón rojo y le dijo que esperará. Shinya se sentía tan extraña en su lugar que decidió moverse a una de las esquinas. Haruki y Suzu le habían dejado en claro que amaban a sus esposas pero verlas demostrándolo, era otra historia

-Puedo sentarme con usted? -susurró una voz ligeramente ronca. La peliplateada toda su vida se consideró una persona con la cabeza fría pero que cabeza no perdería aunque fuera un poco de la cordura al semejante mujer? Con esa cabellera castaña clara, ojos oscuros, posiblemente el mejor cuerpo femenino que vera en su vida y una mirada que paralizaba y a la vez hechizaba. Ahora entendía a que se refería Haruki con el término "mujer vampiro"- desea que le traigan algo de beber?

-Ahh...quizás sólo un poco de agua mineral -la mujer llamó a uno de los meseros y le dijo el pedido de la peliplateada- nunca te había visto por aquí, pero si eres cercana a "Leona" y "Gatita" entonces debes ser como ellas o quizás un poco más tímida

-Quienes?

-Aqui usamos apodos con los visitantes pero se que sus nombres son Haruki y Suzu, ellas fueron quienes les sugirieron al dueño de este lugar tener a alguien como yo. Les debo todo lo que tengo y lo magnifico que vivido -pronto llegó el agua mineral de Shinya junto con una caja- aquí no están permitido tener relaciones sexuales con los clientes pero a Haruki y a Suzu se les otorga ese permiso. Aunque realmente lo usan sus acompañantes, están entregadas totalmente a sus esposas

-Las conoces de hace tiempo? -preguntaba la peliplateada antes de beber un poco de su bebida

-Las conocí una vez que las descubrí sacando drogas de un departamento cercano al mio, no te mentiré, Haruki siempre ha tenido ese talento de atraer a más mujeres- decía la chica pasando su mano por el lado derecho de su rostro y bajando a su cuello- en ese entonces era un poco infiel pero nunca hemos tenido un encuentro íntimo. Estuve trabajando con ellas un tiempo pues el mundo de las sombras siempre me atrajo pero es inmoral para todos, y así fue hasta que me dijeron que habían encontrado un trabajo perfecto para mí. Uno en el que debía asistir cinco dias, en donde no estaba obligada a tener contacto físico con hombres y podía elegir a mis clientes y es obvio que decidí por las mujeres

-Y-Ya veo... -el mesero volvió con un par de cocktails y dejo una caja en el asiento vacío que quedaba. Cuando el hombre se fue vio como Haruki, Suzu, Namatame, Kouko y sus acompañantes iban a las habitaciones que se encontraban detrás de una ligera cortina- ellas van a ...?

-Por supuesto, ellas son socias de este lugar. Se encargan de que siempre haya el licor correcto y ese tipo de cosas. Por eso es garantizado que tendrán un lugar privado para ellas y sus esposas

-Dime como te gustaría que te llamará? Siento extraño si no te llamo por tu nombre o algo, a mi llámame Shinya. No importa que sea mi nombre real

-Bien, entonces cuando haya un mesero cerca llámame como gustes, y si tu lo deseas...-la castaña se sentó en el regazo de Shinya y comenzó a quitarle el saco- puedes llamarme por mi nombre real

-Y cual es tu nombre? -dijo en un tono apenas audible la peliplateada, le abrumaba tener tan cerca a esa mujer. Quizás su cerebro en verdad podría hacer cortocircuito. La castaña se acercó todavía más a Shinya y le dijo al oído

-Mi nombre es Shizuku... -la mujer le lamió ligeramente el cuello y después de quitarle el saco totalmente comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa- normalmente me porto bien con los clientes pero tienes un aura que me invita a saltarte encima

-Podemos hacer esto aquí? -dijo Shinya tratando de no ceder a lo que le provocaba esa chica. Pero sabía que sólo era cuestión carnal

-Podemos hacer el juego previo aquí y después pasar a la última habitación. Esas dos siempre están un paso adelante y por eso invirtieron dinero para tener su espacio "privado"

-Parece que comienzas a ponerte impaciente -dijo Shinya atreviéndose a poner su mano en una de las piernas de la castaña y moverla suavemente "quien lo diría, Suzu y Haruki acertaron"

-Vamos, sigue avanzando...

-No quiero que alguien más me vea, vamos de una vez -Shinya ya era víctima de las habilidades de seducción de Shizuku y por ello la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Contrario a lo que se esperaria, la cama era de tamaño king size y en un mueble que había a un lado había todo tipo de artefactos sexuales o para la relación sexual y para terminar había un baño privado el cual contaba con una beñera- demonios, a ellas en verdad les gusta la buena vida

-Es impresionante cierto? No aparentan el dinero que tienen...pero en este momento no hablemos de ellas -la castaña le tironeo la camisa hasta quitarsela para después tomar las manos de la chica para llevarlas al a las copas su sostén y que recorríera los tirantes para desabrocharlo. Shinya no perdió el tiempo y se lo quitó, esa suave piel ligeramente morena y los generosamente grandes senos de Shizuku estaban causando estragos en la peliplateada- te gusta lo que ves? Aún hay más

-Sabes sólo por un momento, me molestó el hecho de que posiblemente otras personas hay podido tocar o besar tu piel- Shinya se posicionó encima de la mujer frente a ella y comenzó a recorrer el vientre de esta con sus uñas y besaba el cuello de la castaña para ir bajando hasta sus senos

-Ah! Me alegra que digas eso... -Shizuku sentía que quizás el juego le podría salir chueco y en vez de ser la seductora, ella sería la seducida. Con un poco de fuerza lanzó a la peliplateada a un lado y la dejo debajo de ella, fue entonces que la castaña inmovilizó a Shinya y mordió el cuello de esta. La peliplateada gruñó por el extraño placer que sentía. Pero no hacia mas que elevar sus ganas de domar a esa tormentosa mujer que seguramente había gozado de destruir el corazón de buenos hombres y de destruir las bolas de los otros al dejarlos deseosos por más- ahh Shinya no puedo! Por favor haz lo que quieras conmigo!

En esta vida hay límites y definitivamente Shizuku haría que Shinya los pasará sin ningún esfuerzo. Volvieron a cambiar posiciones y está vez la peliplateada se encargaba de quitar con un poco de agresividad esa provocativa lencería. La castaña hizo lo mismo como pudo, nunca había estado tan deseosa por tener sexo, ni siquiera con sus parejas y ahora estaba Shinya sacando su lado más travieso

 **Primer cap de buen tamaño! Ah, el resultado de cuando escribes cuerdo y bien descansado en la universidad. Me he tardado pues como dije antes tengo problemas con mi otro fic y odio que una historia avance más que otra pero no podía esperar para subir este cap, me sentía emocionado jajaja y quería dejar un poquito de lado tanta tensión pues hay que recordar que este fic está ambientado en los 70s y pues lo mejor eran los burdeles**

 **Ya después de analizar a mis profesores puedo decir que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que avance más rápido en este fic. Bendito seas semestre relajado! No puedo decir cuanto tardaré en actualizar pero es probable que máximo tres semanas y minimo una. Prefiero ya no decir nada por qué no cumplo, deplorable jajaja**

 **Es todo por ahora lectores, quizás haya nuevo cap de mi otro fic en la semana pero no es seguro. Gracias por leer, dejar sus reviews (creanme que los tomo en cuenta) y dar follow. Gracias lectores queridos de mi corazón y nos estamos leyendo! (Si, ando de amoroso esta vez)**


	12. Recaída

_-Shinya, de nuevo mamá y papá no están. Recuerdas que nos dijeron que tratarían de estar más tiempo con nosotras? Nos volvieron a mentir..._

 _-Me hierbe la sangre! Y hoy que queríamos ayudarle a mamá a cocinar, que nunca entenderán que preferimos morir de hambre? Incluso comienzo a preguntarme si realmente son nuestros padres_

 _-Quizás no vale que estemos este lugar..._

 _-No podemos irnos, no tenemos a donde ir... Sólo queda soportar esto y quizás después cuando seamos mayores tengamos esa opción_

 _-Nunca nos separaremos verdad Shinya?_

 _-Nunca, te protejo y tu a mi..._

Despertó de golpe tratando de entender que era ese recuerdo que se le coló por medio de un sueño, la cabeza le dolía a la peliplateada pero era más soportable que otra veces

-Qué diablos tratas de decirme Mahiru? -dijo por lo bajo Shinya

-Vaya, me vas a poner celosa...-decía otra voz, fue cuando la peliplateada recordó donde estaba y con quién. Vio a Shizuku abrazándola con un solo brazo pero no era todo, pues ambas estaban solamente en ropa interior. Shinya se sobresaltó y sin querer se hizo para atrás cayendo en el proceso, haciendo reír a la castaña- anoche parecías un indomable lobo feroz, acaso el encanto del anochecer ya terminó?

-Lo siento, es sólo que me desubiqué por un momento -la chica trataba de levantarse pero se sentía muy débil. Shizuku la ayudó a volver a recostarse y nuevamente se acomodó junto a ella- sólo para recordar... que hicimos exactamente?

-La pregunta debería ser que no hicimos, mira -la castaña dejo a la vista su cuerpo. Al verla de esa forma Shinya recordó gran parte de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero cuando vio más a detalle ciertas partes comenzó a dudar si realmente había sido como recordaba. Shizuku sonrió al ver la expresión de la peliplateada, que oscilaba entre el horror y confusión- después del primer round comenzamos a beber... Quien diría que eres de las personas que son rudas después de unos tragos

-Yo te hice esto? -dijo Shinya pasando con sumo cuidado la yema de sus dedos. Podía verse en los brazos de la chica claramente que la peliplateada la había tomado con mucha fuerza, dejandole moretones con la forma de las puntas de sus dedos y al ver un poco más arriba vio que también le había mordido entre su cuello y hombro- perdóname...

-Oh vamos! Donde quedó esa Shinya que le encanta sucumbir a la tentación? Además no creas que fuiste la única

-Auch! -la chica no había hecho más que tocarla y realmente le había dolido. Miró donde le había tocado y vio que su cuerpo estaba en las misma condiciones que el de Shizuku, o quizás un poco peor

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes -la castaña comenzó a besar a Shinya. Le acariciaba la nuca con ambas manos y después descendió, la peliplateada la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Shizuku pasó sus manos por los brazos ligeramente tonificados de la otra chica hasta llegar a su cuello. Shinya recorría de arriba a abajo la espalda de la otra chica, hasta cierto punto le dolía moverse pero en ese momento ponía más atención a otras cosas.

Podían sentir como la otra comenzaba a humedecerse nuevamente, como sus respiraciones se hacian más lentas y profundas. Igual se movían cada vez más, deseosas e sentir a la otra y de volver a sentir lo que experimentaron la noche anterior. Saborear más la piel de la otra, todavía más.

La castaña obligó a que Shinya se recostara y Shizuku se posicionó sobre ella, la seguía besando con la misma pasión que la noche anterior pero la peliplateada no parecía ser la misma lujuriosa mujer con la que pasó la noche. Poco le importaba, la justificaba por el consumo de alcohol al igual que a otras que igual le habían jugado así

-Qué piensas? -dijo de repente Shinya, la castaña notó intriga en esos ojos amatista- mientras me besabas note cierta amargura... Estoy haciendo algo mal?

-En absoluto

-No dejaré que vuelvas a besarme si no me dices...-sentenció la peliplateada

-Es sólo que esperaba más de ti, me hizo recordar algunos tragos amargos -decía un poco apagada la castaña- buenas noches y amaneceres terribles

-Bueno nunca he sido una gran amante...

-Estas proponiéndome algo con esas palabras? -Shinya se quedó en silencio, por qué ella lo había tomado de esa manera? La analizó rápidamente con la mirada, por qué no?- supongo que es obvio

-Esas dos van a matarme pero da igual, vamos, seguro te esperan -Shizuku la ayudó a levantarse de la cama y se vistieron. No tardaron mucho y al salir se toparon solamente con dos pelirojas y una peliazul

-Al fin ha pasado el efecto! Ve su expresión Suzu, no queda rastro de su antes demacrado temple -decía con tono de burla Haruki

-Nunca dudé de tus capacidades Shizuku -dijo Chitaru sonriendo

-Donde están Setsuna e Isuke? -preguntó confundida la peliplateada

-Trabajando, no creo que ni siquiera los que están en contra de Meichi Yuri desean más que yo que se vaya de esta ciudad! Extraño tanto pasar todo el tiempo con mi esposa-decía con clara molestia la peliazul

-Ya pronto, sólo dará la último discurso dentro de un par de semanas -decía la peliroja más alta mientras comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida. Shizuku le dio su dirección a Shinya para que fuera a visitarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y finalmente volvieron a casa. En el trayecto la peliplateada no pudo evitar recordar cuando la peliazul que había invitado Chitaru la noche anterior le había dicho como tenía planeador asesinar a su propia esposa

-Namatame dime, que tal las cosas con esa chica que trajiste anoche? -preguntó Shinya mientras se hundía en el asiento. Eso le había dolido pero Shinya no lo demostró "debo revisarme bien llegando a casa"

-Al parecer acaba de mudarse hace un par de meses, según ella no se ha casado ni nada por el estilo -dijo la peliroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la peliplateada sólo se quedó en silencio- lo que noté es que es un poco muy celosa

-Cuidate de eso... -atinó a decir Shinya- nunca sabes con quién diablos te podrías estar metiendo

-Y lo dice la que tenía cara de zombie hace menos de un día -las chicas se echaron a reír, pero cierta incomodidad quedó en la peliplateada. Sabía a la perfección que no se equivocaba pero si lo pensaba bien esa noche la chica pudo haber estado drogada o algo por el estilo. Después de todo es una gran ciudad donde por seguro circulaban las drogas.

Eran las las nueve de la mañana de viernes, seguro habría mucho trabajo en la noche. Apenas cruzó la puerta de su departamento, la peliplateada sintió las ganas de desnudarse por completo pero además de tirar a la basura cualquier cosa inútil que encontrase. Por primera vez realmente se daba cuenta de en qué consistía su hogar; una televisión que sólo captaba tres canales de la señal gratuita, un colchón sobre una base de madera podrida y que sólo tenía para cubrirse un par de cobijas gruesas, no usaba almohada porque si no le causaba dolor en el cuello, un pequeña mesa donde a veces comía, una silla frente al televisor y de ahí en fuera no encontraba útil nada más.

Todos esos trastos sucios, basura de comida, ropa sucia, casi todo le daba náuseas. Tomó una bolsa y tiró todo menos su ropa, esa la arrojó a su cama pues después se encargaría de ella. Su departamento se veía demasiado vació, demasiado. Una vez que terminó se duchó con el agua lo más fría posible. No entendía, por qué después de haber pasado una noche increíble en buena compañía se sentía así? Eran esas malditas voces que no querían que disfrutará de su vida o que mierda era?

-Necesito ayuda... -se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió con dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Si alguien podría ayudarla sólo podría ser él. Tardó casi dos horas en llegar a su destino pero es normal cuando usas transporte colectivo. Llegó a un edificio de no más de tres pisos, entró y fue directamente al segundo. No había nadie en la sala de espera, de hecho al hombre que quería ver estaba hablando con su secretaria que a la vez le ayudaba con los pacientes

-Y resultó que se había enamorado de la camarera que siempre lo atendía en el restaurante donde diario desayunaba. Por eso decidió tomar la pastilla y por suerte comenzó a disminuir sus actitudes que se debían de su tránstorno obsesivo-compulsivo

-Y si viniendo a verlo? -dijo la peliplateada sorprendiendo al hombre pelinegro y a su secretaria de cabello anaranjado- doctor Mizorogi

-Shinya! es bueno verte por aquí, ya no venías desde tus sesiones hace 2 años -el hombre la saludo como si se tratara de un pariente lejano- vienes por algo parecido cierto? adelante, pasa

La chica obedeció y entró, no había cambiado mucho consultorio. Sólo que ahora el asiento para los pacientes era de un material más cómodo y de piel, y el decorado era mucho más más neutro que el color cálido que tenía antes.

-Quieres agua? o té? debes venir desde muy lejos

-No gracias, y bueno si es algo lejos pero no hay problema tenía que venir -dijo Shinya tomando asiento- he estado mal las últimas dos semanas

-Ya veo, que clase de problemas?

-Los mismos que me trató -el hombre se puso serio al escuchar esas palabras- otra vez Mahiru me está buscando

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Shinya, por increíble que parezca la personalidad original eres tú. Mahiru fue producto de tu cerebro para tener a alguien compasivo a quien aferrarte. Ya has pagado por tus asesinatos, estuviste un año en prisión y tres bajo supervision médica por tu tránstorno -el pelinegro se levantó y sacó el expediente de la chica. Siempre lo tenía en un lugar cerca pues son de esos casos que ningún médico olvida pues puede ser el único que tenga en toda su carrera- a todo esto, por qué la recuerdas? se supone que el tratamiento que te dimos fue para que no tuvieras esos recuerdos

-No lo sé, me siento horrible... es como si me metieran información nueva durante las noches y cada vez son recuerdos más oscuros

-No te daré detalles del tratamiento pero debes tener presente que sólo funcionará si lo bloqueas. De acuerdo? -la peliplateada asintió- dime, has tenido malestares físicos igual o sólo son dolores y quiebres psicológicos?

-Sólo de vez en cuando pero estoy segura que porque esas voces no me dejan dormir. Y tengo arranques emocionales, bueno, tuve uno hace rato

-Ya veo...quisiera que volvieras dentro de un par de días. Lo que te esta pasando es porque presenciaste algo bastante impactante, algo que de alguna forma te recordó algo fuerte de tu pasado. Quisiera que pensaras que pudo haber sido y me cuentes cuando vengas -el hombre comenzó a escribir en un papel y lo firmó para entregárselo a Shinya- ten, te servirá para que no tengas malestares. Toma el otro antes de dormir, te inducirá a un sueño profundo. Compra la presentación pequeña para que sólo dure de aquí al lunes

-Gracias doc

-No hay problema y recuerda llamarme Ataru si? Te espero el lunes a medio día -ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos, se despidió con un simple "Adiós" de la secretaria y bajo al primer piso para cambiar su receta médica y tener de una vez sus medicamentos. Una vez resuelto esto caminó a la parada del autobus que la llevaría a casa. Durante su trayecto pensaba en lo que pudo haber sido lo que desencadenara su recaída, no podía encontrar la explicación hasta que casi al llegar a su destino recordó a aquella niña que se había subido a su taxi unas semanas antes. Podría ser eso? y si no entonces que era?

 **Lectores! me quede dormido x) PERO más vale tarde que nunca. Qué les pareció el cap?Cómo pudieron leer, voy a profundizar todavía más la historia. Mucho más. Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Bien, ya no estoy tan dramático como lo estuve el jueves (si no saben de que hablo revisen la última actualización de mi otra historia). Así que no preocupen por las actualizaciones, ya creo que estoy bien organizado. Habrá dos nuevos caps cada dos semanas o tres, dependiendo que tan ocupado esté. Puede que suba los dos caps a esta historia, o los dos a la otra o uno y uno. Así que prepárense!**

 **Gracias lectores por seguir apoyando esta historia aunque sea de forma incógnita, gracias por los reviews (voy a estar respondiendo en los siguientes días) y por todo! jajaja nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Sorpresas y Confusión

**ACLARACIÓN: cursiva es la voz de Mahiru y lo que esta entre comillas es pensamiento**

Vaya turno que le había tocado a Shinya! Parecía que se había decretado una ley para que todos salieran de casa ese día. En sólo cuatro horas le había tocado hacer seis viajes, incluso uno le tocó llevar el taxi repleto y estos le habían dejado quedarse con el cambio que era prácticamente lo de un viaje corto normal. No había tenido tiempo de ver Suzu y a Haruki desde en la mañana que la llevaron a casa, tampoco había visto a Kouko o a Chitaru. Le resultó extraño pero no podía pensar mucho en ello pues los clientes llegaban de amontones, deseaba que esas dos igual hicieran su turno pues recordaba la razón que le había dado la peliceleste del por qué lo hacia y sin duda hoy podría hacerse de más contactos...

-Qué tal? -dijo un hombre que entraba a su taxi, lucia relajado a comparación de los viajes que había hecho en el día. Usaba unas gafas de sol y vestía un traje barato de color marrón- vamos cerca de la avenida 33

-Entendido -la peliplateada anotó el lugar y hora de la partida para luego conducir. Poco tiempo después le llegó un aroma asqueroso, era ese hombre, la colonia revuelta con el olor propio de alguien que ya está ebrio y sin mencionar del olor a habano impregnado en la ropa. Manejo lo más rápido que pudo, aquello era igual de desagradable que cuando le tocaban clientes que subían con putas al taxi.

Decidió apagar el taxi al igual el letrero que marcaba que estaba en servicio. Recién había vuelto de su visita con el doctor Mizorogi tomó los medicamentos pero no se estaba sintiendo nada bien, incluso podría decir que se sentía peor

- _Asi que en esto has terminado eh?_ -Shinya giró su cabeza al asiento de copiloto y vió una imagen borrosa de si misma, pero con un aura más inocente y ropa más femenina- _oh Shinya, aun puedes detener esto_

-N-No puedo... no debo escucharte, eres sólo algo ficticio. Una imagen creada para compadecerme

- _Eso crees?_ -aquella silueta comenzó a acercarsele, vio como levantaba la mano y le tocó el rostro. Sintió una mano fría tocarla al igual que escuchó algo cerca del tablero del vehículo

-Mahiru, vete. El que estés cerca de mi -

-Hay que darnos prisa, por lo que dijo Shiena parece que la senadora no estará disponible los siguientes días -la peliplateada oyó como la puerta trasera se abría y entraban un hombre y una mujer. Shinya estaba por decirles que no estaba en servicio pero vio que su letrero estaba nuevamente encendido "pero lo había apagado cierto? estoy segura!"- taxista, vamos al este. A la cede que estaba sobre la avenida 115

-E-Entendido -encendió rápidamente el vehículo y arrancó. Miró a su lado y la imagen de Mahiru había desaparecido, sentía que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, no, todo su cuerpo lo sentía así. Se sentía débil, como en aquellas épocas oscuras. Las luces de la ciudad se venían distorsionadas, las veía como lo haría una persona con anteojos sucios o llenos de crema. No escuchaba nada más que la vaga charla que tenían sus pasajeros y la escuchaba como si estuviesen susurrando pero estaba segura que no era así

"Un momento, pasajeros? pero sólo escuchó la voz de un hombre"

Miró por el retrovisor y sintió que perdía el color de su rostro. Venía Sumireko junto un sujeto que jamás había visto pero por lo que había dicho antes de subir a su taxi era alguien con quien trabajaba. La ojiazul no parecía ponerle mucha atención al pelinegro que parloteaba de su experiencia, Sumireko estaba más enfocada en mirar fijamente a la peliplateada con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera esperando que Shinya dijera algo.

Nuevamente se encontraba pisando de más el acelerador, era muy incómodo sentir la mirada de ella desde el asiento trasero. No habían hablado en semanas, ni siquiera se han visto, nada. Además la mente de la peliplateada parecía estar enfocada más bien en otras cosas, cosa que podrían complicar todavía más su ya fallida relación con esa chica de cabello anaranjado. Sin mencionar que ahora tenía un amante, o eso pensaba Shinya "Shizuku habla de forma muy extraña, si se refería a eso verdad? quizás deba aclararlo". Un repentino temblor en su mano hizo que perdiera por un momento el control sobre el volante, de no ser porque el auto que iba a su lado no viniera despacio probablemente hubiera habido un accidente. Miró por su espejo y notó que sólo Sumireko se había dado cuenta.

Después fue un temblor en su pierna izquierda, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en su ojo derecho. Haciéndola disminuir la velocidad y notando que las articulaciones igual le dolían. Miró de nuevo hacia al frente y justo se estaba estaba encendiendo la luz roja, pisó el freno en seco al ver la silueta de Mahiru atravesarse corriendo frente al taxi. Esto causó cierta molestia en el hombre que venía de pasajero pero en Sumireko generó inquietud, la peliplateada trató de entender que había sucedido y fue cuando encontró con la mirada una cabellera rubia. Reconoció de inmediato a aquella niña que se había subido a su taxi muchas noches atrás para luego ser bajada abruptamente por un idiota.

La luz verde apareció obligándola a seguir y viendo como gotas de agua comenzaban a caer, llegó al destino tan sólo unos minutos más tarde pero la lluvia había intensificado. Aquel hombre bajo rápidamente para ir por un paraguas, pidiéndole a Sumireko que lo esperara a que regresara para abrirle la puerta a la ojiazul y evitar que se mojara, pero había tanto transito de autos en la calle y de personas en la acera que se había arrepentido casi inmediatamente pues tardó en entrar a la sede. Shinya aún no podía aterrizar sus pensamientos pero la voz de la chica detrás suyo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-S-Shinya, estás bien?

-Yo...si, estoy bien -dijo un poco cortante la peliplateada, recordando que debía anotar la hora de llegada

-Te... te veo más delgada, haz estado haciendo rutinas?

-No lo había notado, sólo hago un poco de ejercicio diario -Shinya dejo su libreta a un lado y volvió a posar sus manos en el volante, exhalando lentamente. Notó que había cierta tensión en el ambiente, como odiaba que eso sucediera "oh vamos, no me matara hablarle un poco" - cómo has estado? he notado que la ciudad esta moviéndose mucho por la actividad de la senadora

-S-Si -dijo sorprendida la chica- su discurso final en esta ciudad será en un par de semanas entonces debemos trabajar mucho más que antes

-Ya veo -la lluvia se hizo más intensa, la peliplateada miró hacia adentro del edificio. Cuanto tiempo puede tardar alguien en encontrar un paraguas en un edificio localizado en una ciudad lluviosa?

-Yo, nunca supe tu apellido...ni tu el mio -dijo repentinamente la ojiazul sorprendiendo a Shinya- el mio es Hanabusa, Sumireko Hanabusa

-Por qué me lo dices sin más? pensé que no querías saber más de mi y que estabas molesta conmigo, dijiste que no querías volverme a ver-soltó la peliplateada girándose para encarar a la chica, esta lucia un poco nerviosa e incómoda pero parecía haberse molestado por las palabras que le había dicho la taxista

-Qué creías que iba a hacer? aceptar el hecho de que en la segunda cita me llevaras a un cine porno? cómo crees que me sentí?

-Molesta, lo dejaste muy en claro. Con un diablo, te mande muchas cartas de disculpas que me devolviste sin tomar la molestia de leerlas y varios ramos de flores. Vine a buscarte y me dijiste que me fuera -dijo Shinya volviendo a darle la espalda y creando un silencio peor que el que había antes vio como la ojiazul comenzaba a tomar sus cosas pues el hombre con quien había llegado se veía desde el taxi y que ya iba en camino a la salida

-Por supuesto que me iba a molestar, pero realmente fue una forma de sacar mi decepción -decía Sumireko- yo, yo pensaba que eras diferente y destruiste la imagen que tenía de ti

-No era mi intención ofenderte, pero no sabía que hacer. Nunca había tenido una cita antes así que no se de esas cosas -dijo la peliplateada mientras arrancaba un trozo de papel de su libreta y escribía algo en el. Se lo tendió a la otra chica quien lo tomó sorprendida y se sorprendió aún más al ver una expresión decaída en Shinya- perdóname

-Shinya-?

-Perdóname Sumireko, no encontrábamos un paraguas -dijo el hombre pelinegro al abrir la puerta. Sumireko quería preguntarle muchas cosas a esa siempre misteriosa peliplateada pero esta encendió el auto y su compañero la estaba prácticamente jalando fuera del vehículo. Vio como se cerró la puerta y como Shinya casi huyo de ahí, entró directo a su escritorio y leyó lo que decía el papel "con que Shinya Banba". Mientras tanto, la taxista se abría paso entre el resto de autos a toda velocidad

- _Parece una buena chica_

-Déjame en paz, Mahiru -la peliplateada se dirigía al almacén donde siempre Haruki y Suzu se encontraban para hablar de sus acuerdos o robar alcohol encontrarse con vendedores de drogas

- _No parecen ser un buen grupo de amigas Shinya_

-Lo son! y lo mejor es que son reales, no como tu -entró al callejón y dejo el taxi, tomando un par de capsulas de medicina más

- _El que te refugies en ellas no te ayudará a mejorar sabes?_

-Lo se pero mientras este con personas no te aparecerás -Shinya comenzó a correr hacia adentro del lugar y entró casi de golpe. Quedo muda al ver la escena.

Haruki y Suzu tenían hasta los hombros llenos de sangre, incluso había un poco salpicada en sus rostros y por supuesto en su ropa. En el suelo había un par de hombres muy malheridos; uno parecía que le iba a reventar el párpado, en su boca solo podía ver sangre y no el blanco de los dientes, Mientras que el otro tenía una herida profunda en el pómulo y en la nariz que le abarcaba de lado a lado. Levantó la mirada y vio igual a Isuke y a Amane que parecían estar disfruntándo lo que sucedía junto con Mark que se empinaba una botella de alcohol puro

-Shinya! -escuchó como la voz de Shizuku la llamaba y la tomaba del brazo- será mejor que salgas de aquí, no creo que quieras ver esto. Quieres un trago? trajimos un poco de vino también por si quieres

-Qué esta sucediendo? -preguntaba la peliplateada mientras era guiada a una de las habitaciones que tenía el almacén a la vez que escuchaba maldecir a la peliroja y a la peliazul mientras que se escuchaban golpes de fondo. Ambas chicas llegaron hasta un lugar en que casi no se escuchaba nada de la aquella situación, la chica le dio una copa de vino y ambas se sentaron junto al nuevo cargamento de vino- Shizuku respóndeme

-Haruki y Suzu se están encargando de unos asuntos -dijo con simpleza la castaña, pero suspiro ante la mirada seria de Shinya- Hatano les aviso sobre unos problemas que tuvimos en la mañana... esos dos entraron mientras las chicas que trabajan ahí se preparaban para irse a casa y comenzaron a molestarlas y amenazarlas si no tenían relaciones sexuales con ellos... se enfurecieron tanto que llevan desde medio día torturándolos y para colmo son sujetos que les deben dinero desde hace varios meses

-Que locura -susurró la peliplateada antes de tomar su copa de un trago, quemandóle la garganta y lengua ligeramente

-Oye con calma! hay demasiado aquí -decía con una sonrisa Shizuku mientras tocaba el hombro de la peliplateada. Fue cuando esta última se percató de lo cerca que tenía a la castaña y no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada los labios de esta- sólo han pasado unas horas y ya me extrañas

-Quizás un poco -decía fuera de si Shinya, se sentía mareada y el calor de Shizuku la incitaba a acercarse más a ella. Pero fue cuando escuchó pasos apresurados yendo hacia donde estaban. Para ver a Haruki y Suzu limpiándose la sangre

-Vaya sorpresa tenerte aquí Shinya -dijo la peliroja arrojando la toalla que usó sobre unas cajas

-Que te trae por aquí? -decía la peliceleste recargándose en la pared

-Yo...yo -"maldición, me cuesta hablar. Qué pasa? que mierda me dio Mizorogi? no creo que el vino me haga esto" pensaba la peliplateada mientras su mirada se hacia borrosa y sus sentidos se adormecían sólo escuchando lejanas voces

-Shinya estas bien?

-Oye déjate de bromas!

-Isuke, sabes que ocurre?

-Diablos! saben si esta bajo medicación? -sintió una mano extraña tocarle el cuerpo y buscar algo entre su ropa- no puede ser!

-Eso es-!

-De donde sacó esto?! Esto es sólo pudo habérselo dado un médico, y sólo la usan en hospitales

-Debemos llevarla con tu amiga Isuke, quizás tenga una sobredosis

"Sobredosis? carajo, entonces si es culpa de Mizorogi"

 _"No quisiste escucharme"_

"Vete Mahiru!"

-Vete! -gritó la peliplateada sorprendiendo a las cinco mujeres que iban en el auto- vete Mahiru! déjame en paz!

-Haruki será mejor que aceleres, esta comenzando a alucinar -dijo Amane tratando de detener los movimientos bruscos de Shinya

-Shinya, aguanta sólo un poco -decía preocupada Shizuku mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza de la peliplateada- estarás bien

 **Ahh, primer cap que subo en la mañana jajaja hoy estaré ocupado así que no iba a poder subirlo más tarde y no pensaba esperar hasta mañana. Qué les ha parecido? si tarde en traer de vuelta a Sumireko pero bueno, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar jaja**

 **Y que les parece estas apariciones de Mahiru? quizás se vea un poco OOC pero hay una razón para todo esto, la explicaré en el siguiente cap. He tardado lo se, pero poco después del cap anterior conseguí una oferta de trabajo entonces redujo mi ya limitado tiempo para escribir. He notado un poco silencioso el fandom, así que trataré de no ausentarme por largos ratos :)**

 **Bien hasta aquí lo dejo pues debo hacer unas cosas antes de irme a la universidad jeje. Gracias por leer , dar follow/fav y dejar su apreciado review! Nos leemos pronto y buen ombligo de semana! (mi día favorito)**


End file.
